Written in the Stars
by Onedergirl
Summary: Fate. Romance (H/G and R/H). Voldemort. Time Travel. **Now Complete--5/8/01**
1. That Dream

_A/N: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, though I've really enjoyed reading tons of them. Just to let everyone know, this takes place when H/H/R are in the 7th year. Oh, and the title is subject to change. Anyway, I hope this is decent for a first effort. Always love to hear what people think (so please r/r!), and I could really use a beta reader, if anyone is interested._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or anything related to Harry Potter. I'm also not making any money, and therefore not a worthwhile person to sue._

Written in the Stars

by Onedergirl

Chapter One

That Dream

He probably wouldn't have felt so bad about the whole thing if his dreams didn't have a tendency to come true. But, as they did, he was quite worried about the latest recurring dream he'd been having. Especially when considering who it was he was dreaming about . . . .

The dream was always the same. Practically everyone was in the common room, doing homework, playing chess, planning their next prank (ok, so that was just the Weasley twins), or just chatting. He was always in the corner, with his friends, working on Potions homework. Then, she would come walking in, and all activity in the common room would stop. She would glide in-feet never touching the ground-wearing white robes that seemed to float around her. Her long beautiful hair was down, flying behind her like there was some kind of wind that blew just on her. Her skin positively glowed, and her smile was enough to send all the male hearts in the room-save for her brothers' of course-into palpitations. When the male population of the room had picked their jaws up off the floor, they began to crowd around her, competing with each other just to get a gaze or a smile. Well, all except him. He sat there just watching, growing more and more upset at the sight before him. That's always when he turned to Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George with a look of indignation on his face that plainly said, '_you're allowing them to hit on your sister?_' Ron was able to interpret that look on his face, and merely shrugged. "She's a big girl now Harry," he would say, more than a little amusement in his eyes.

"But she's your little sister!" he would always say, not comprehending how his best friend could be so blasé about the travesty that was occurring just a few feet away.

And Ron would always just shrug, replying "yes, she is, and she always will be, but she's growing up. She's hardly little anymore, is she?"

There was nothing he could do to deny this, but that didn't mean that he didn't try. So he tried a different tactic. "Well," he would inevitably say, "isn't she a bit young to be dating?"

Hermione would always answer this. "Whoever decided that there was an age limit to dating? Ron and I have been together since our fifth year, and you never said that I was too young to be dating."

Harry had to admit to himself that she was right. And he would always think to himself, _but I never had an interest in you_. And then he would wonder where that thought had come from. Hermione would smile sympathetically at him then, and say, not unkindly, "you didn't expect her to wait for you, did you?"

He would always ask himself this question, but he could never come up with an answer. At least, never an answer that he wanted to admit to. And then she would say, "she's moved on. She's over you." And then his closest friends would go back to their own thing, leaving him to watch, with growing horror, the sight of Ginny Weasley being drooled over by most of the male population of Hogwarts. And he would note with disgust how even Draco Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes off her. She never looked at him once and Hermione's words always came back to him . . . "_you didn't expect her to wait for you, did you?_" . . . "_she's moved on. She's over you._"

And that's when Harry Potter would wake up, dripping in sweat, feeling an inexplicable sense of loss that confused and disturbed him.

***

Harry looked over to see that it was just barely morning. Still too early to get up, but as he was unwilling and unable to fall back asleep, he rose, and made his way to the common room. He'd had _that_ dream again, and though its meaning was painfully clear to him, he was quite unwilling to think about it. It was almost enough to make him wish that he would have a dream about Voldemort again. At least those nightmares he could understand. This dream was rather painful for him, as he couldn't comprehend why now, of all times, he was feeling attracted to . . . well, feeling what he _might_ be feeling. It was really rather incomprehensible to him. Yes, he'd noticed lately that she had stopped stalking him. And, when he talked to her now, she was able to carry on a conversation without blushing. When these realizations had first hit him, he thought he'd been glad. He still didn't see her much, but at least when he did, he didn't feel awkward around her.

But now, after he'd had this exact same dream every night for two weeks straight, he wasn't so sure. Maybe he just missed the attention she used to give him. _Yes_, he thought, _that was it_.

Still, he mused, he'd never particularly enjoyed that kind of attention-nor, truth be told, any kind of attention. Well, except maybe being good at Quidditch. But besides that, he'd never been one to enjoy attention. So, he was forced to admit, maybe that wasn't it at all. Maybe he really did feel something for her. Just as he was mentally about to go down a path that he truly did not savor, he was interrupted by the appearance of a gaggle of third year girls. For once in his life, he was grateful for the giggles and the furtive looks that were shot his way, as they were a distraction from the girl that had occupied most of his thoughts for the last week. He could do this, he resolved as he watched them head down to breakfast. He could just pretend that he wasn't having _that_ dream, or _those_ feelings. Besides, he realized, Ron probably wouldn't appreciate hearing about his best friend having dreams like that about his sister. Not to mention feelings like those. _Possible feelings_, he amended quickly. He had no feelings except, perhaps, friendly or even brotherly feelings for Ginny Weasley. _Yeah_, a small part of him thought wryly as Ron headed into the common room, _maybe if I tell myself that enough I might actually believe it._


	2. Jealous Guy

Written in the Stars

by Onedergirl

_See Chapter One for Disclaimer._

_A/N: I was able to write two chapters (admittedly not very long), in one night! Ok, anyway, nothing much to say here, except I'd like to know who recognizes the title chapter (and, for that matter, the title of the story). Sorry, no prizes for guessing, as it's not all that obscure. Anyway, onwards and upwards._

Chapter Two

Jealous Guy

Breakfast proved to be a rather painful experience for Harry and Ron. The two friends had waited for Hermione to come down, and then the three together had headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had barely got started when who should appear but Ginny Weasley herself. She smiled and waved briefly at them--Harry wasn't sure whether to be glad or disappointed--and then went to sit with some girls in her year . . . at the other end of the table. Despite willing himself not to, Harry decided on disappointed, and then mentally kicked himself for caring at all. Mustering all his will power, he tore his gaze away from her and focused on Ron and Hermione, which proved to put him in a rather Catch-22 situation, as they were gazing lovingly at each other. Harry was just deciding what to do about this rather cruel twist of fate when Justin Finch-Fletchly walked behind them. As he was anxious to look somewhere else, he watched as Justin made his way towards the other end of the Gryffindor table. Right towards Ginny, Harry noticed with an odd twist in his stomach. Justin said something to get her attention, and then started talking at what looked to be a mile a minute. Ginny started smiling up at him, which only seemed to encourage the boy further. He smiled back and continued to talk. Harry began to wish he'd sat closer to her, just so he could hear what was going on. Not that he cared, he reminded himself sternly. He was just about to turn his attention back to the two lovebirds in front of him when Ginny stood up and gave Justin a hug. Harry noted with disgust that he could not deny that this merely encouraged Justin, who pulled back slightly and kissed her. On the lips.

To Harry, it was rather like viewing a nasty accident. His stomach twisted and turned, and his eyes narrowed involuntarily as he watched them, yet he was unable to turn away, unwillingly riveted to the scene. He was feeling too much to deny that he felt nothing, and too upset to deny that one of those feelings that he now felt was jealousy. Had he been more aware of his surroundings, he might have noticed that the Great Hall had gone silent, and had the affect of causing Ron and Hermione to look around, wondering what was happening. Of course, Harry was too wrapped up in the train wreck in front of him, that it took Ron muttering a particularly colorful sentence to snap him out of it. And when he did, he looked over at his best friend, who had turned a deep shade of red and looked to be fingering his wand. It was probably only Hermione that kept him in his seat.

Harry looked back to see that Justin and Ginny had come up for some air, and were grinning at each other. He shook his head, sincerely hoping to dislodge the image that was probably burned there for a good while. He looked back at Ron and his dream came back to him. Though he hated to be the one to say it, he decided that Ron could use a voice of reason. Especially after hearing Ron mutter something about Ginny being too young to date, and cursing Justin with some of the Unforgivables. He turned to Ron with an ironic grin and said quietly, "she's a big girl now, Ron."

Ron, startled, turned to look at Harry with a rather deadly glare. "She's my little sister, Harry! She's too young to date, and if that git breaks her heart, I swear . . . " he trailed off, planning which curses would be the best to use on the bastard that had done something to his little sister.

"Ron, you've been dating Hermione since she was fifteen, and Ginny's sixteen now. What makes them so different?"

Ron seemed surprised at this, and didn't really have a ready answer in the face of logic. "Well, Ginny's different . . ." he answered, a bit defensively.

Harry snorted. "You don't have to protect her. She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

"How can you be so nonchalant while that bastard is molesting my sister!" Ron hissed at Harry, as the two of them watched Justin and Ginny walk out of the Great Hall, oblivious to the commotion they had created. The noise level had returned to normal pitch, but everyone was talking about what had just happened, as public displays of affection were rather rare.

Hermione piped up at this. "I would hardly call an innocent kiss--"

"That was _not_ an innocent kiss!" Ron practically shouted, upset that neither his best friend nor his girlfriend could see that Justin obviously had evil intentions for Ginny.

"Yes it was Ron," Harry said calmly, though he secretly agree with Ron that Justin was up to no good. "I've seen worse from you and Hermione," he added.

Ron blushed at this, but didn't back down. Instead, he merely muttered, "well, this isn't settled yet. I think I'll just have to have a little talk with my dear sister."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, but allowed the subject to drop. Still, Harry couldn't keep his mind off what he had just seen, despite his best efforts to the contrary. He looked wistfully at the doors to the Great Hall. _I guess she really is over me_. 


	3. A Plan is Needed

_A/N: Ok, here's Chapter 3. Anyway, I looked everywhere, but I couldn't figure out (in canon) who the head of Ravenclaw is so, for this, please assume it's Professor Flitwick. Also, I had originally planned to write this in 3rd person from Harry's POV, but this chapter forced me to write it, so, just to let you know, this story is now 3rd person omniscient. Um, let's see, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first two chapters and say a few words to each:_

_w&m_law: She appears to be over him, but don't count our poor, misguided, only just realized what he could have had Harry out of the running just yet ;). Thanks for your wonderful comments._

_college girl: I love your H/G stories, and I'm honored that you reviewed me. Thanks._

_Ginny Potter: Thanks for your kind words and keep your eyes out for the rest of this (hopefully not too saga-like) saga._

_Hermione L. Granger: I really like your stories, particularly Shattered Glass. Thanks for your lovely comments._

_ronluver: Thanks for the comments. I really like your stories, and I'm glad you reviewed me. Stay tuned for more._

_Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)_

_Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter three._

__

Written in the Stars

by Onedergirl

Chapter Three

A Plan is Needed

The lone occupant of the room looked over the piece of parchment in her hand yet again, seemingly determined to glean some new information from the words written there. But those words had not changed in the last thousand years, she knew, and all the vital details had been long chronicled by others. Save one extremely important detail--when. And the best answer that anyone had was 'soon'. 

Her gaze drifted up to the clock on the wall, noting that the others would be arriving shortly. She was all too aware that something needed to be done, quickly. It all came down to what, exactly. That's what the others would help figure out. A plan was needed.

They arrived, one by one, and took their usual seats. When they were all settled in, she cleared her throat, and began. "Now, everyone knows why we're here . . ."

There were mumbled affirmatives to this, so she continued. "After that . . . display in the Great Hall, its quite obvious that something needs to be done."

Someone snorted. She shot a sharp look at the offender, who elaborated. "Obviously, though I don't know what you expect _us_ to do about it. It's not as if we figure into the prophecy at all."

"Not specifically," she conceded, "but that's immaterial. We're on a strict timeline here-"

"You don't know that," the other persisted. "At least, not for sure," he amended, daring her to contradict him.

Her lips thinned as she shot him a look, then she continued as though he had not spoken. "What we need is a plan to make sure that the events predicted go off without a hitch."

"Perhaps," said another, "we should just tell them of the prophecy."

There was a moment of silence as the four contemplated this. "No," said the last, his voice squeaking slightly, "we cannot tell them directly. There are too many instances of those who try to defy the fates."

The other three had to admit that he had a point. "But," the third spoke up, "we can't leave this to chance. It'll mean You-Know-Who's downfall."

"I still don't see why we have to do anything at all. If it were predicted, then it's _obviously_ going to happen, is it not?" the second asked, clearly not happy with being there.

"I'm sure," the first said, eyeing him coldly, "that if the prophecy were about Draco Malfoy that you wouldn't be so keen to leave everything to chance."

He glared at her, but said nothing. 

She watched him for a moment longer before saying, "I thought as much. You know as well as anyone how important the prophecy is. It would behoove you to forget about your personal feelings for the time being."

The two of them held each other's eyes for a long time before the second, much as it pained him, averted his eyes, deferring to the other. She eyed them all grimly, before finally speaking once again. "So, what is to be done?"

The third and fourth shot each other a significant look, then all four sat silently, contemplating the matter. The silence was palpable as each worked out any number of plans in their head. The silence was broken by the last, who spoke to the room at large, as if to himself. "If only either of them needed help in one of their subjects . . . ."

The second looked up at this, and was about to say something when the first beat him to it. "Yes, I know. They're both good students. Neither really needs tutoring, though there's always room for improvement."

Snorting again, the second muttered to himself, "you can say that again."

"Something to add, Severus?" the first, Minerva McGonagall, asked sharply.

Severus Snape looked her in the eyes and answered. "Well, neither are particularly good at Potions. But," he added, seeing that she had begun to open her mouth to speak, "don't expect me to tutor the famous Mr. Potter. I may have agreed to help, but I do so under protest."

McGonagall shut her mouth, eyeing him warily. At that moment, the third, Professor Sprout, spoke up. "Perhaps Severus should just give them both detention. He seems awfully fond of giving them out. Maybe we could use them to our advantage."

Snape had heard the sarcasm under her suggestion and glared at her coldly before replying. "I don't know about _your_ detentions, but mine hardly engender _bonding_."

"That's enough of that," McGonagall put in, not wanting to totally isolate the Head of Slytherin. "Detention is not a bad idea though," she added, pondering over the suggestion.

There was silence again, until the last, Professor Flitwick, mused, "perhaps if one of us taught a lesson about the prophecy or the prophet, and then assigned it as homework, that would do it."

The other three heads in the room turned to look at him. "Of course," Professor Sprout said quietly. "The most obvious solution."

Snape nodded, not saying a word. McGonagall looked thoughtful. "'Course," Flitwick said, still thinking aloud, "none of us teaches a subject that could incorporate it into a lesson."

"No," McGonagall agreed, "but Binns does." She paused, looking at the other three. "Are we agreed then?"

"Just one more thing," Snape said, looking at McGonagall. "How can we be sure that this will help? It's widely known that none of the students pay attention in Binns' class. I would hardly think Potter and his fan club are any exception."

McGonagall leveled a gaze at him as she answered. "If it's assigned as homework, I'm sure Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger will make the connection." Snape said nothing in return, but it was obvious that he was, at the very least, highly doubtful. Pressing on, she asked again, "are we settled, then?"

"Yes," Flitwick and Sprout answered at the same time.

"Yes," Snape said grudgingly.

McGonagall nodded once. "Very well. I shall tell Albus and talk to Binns then."   
  



	4. History of Magic

_A/N: Well, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last part. I can't respond to everyone, but I did want to answer one review, which mentioned that this plot has been done before, to the point of cliche. I can only say that I wanted to write a prophecy story my way, and that I hope this doesn't end up as a clone of some other story. Anyway, sorry it took so long for this part to get posted, but I suffered from a case of writer's block. So, of course, when I was able to get past that, I wrote a rather important chapter. The next one will probably be just as important, because I plan (key word: plan) to actually reveal the prophecy next chapter. Ok, so here it is. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

Written in the Stars

by Onedergirl

Chapter Four

History of Magic

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident in the Great Hall, but the ramifications of it had been swift and great. It had impacted Harry and Ron the most, though in vastly different ways. For Ron, the incident had awoken the Big Brother in him, causing him to follow Ginny around, glaring menacingly at any male who approached her. Particularly if that male happened to be Justin Finch-Fletchly. This was rather bad luck for the happy couple, as they were practically joined at the hip, leaving Ron with a perpetual frown that Harry was sure would freeze like that. Harry and Hermione were desperately trying to get Ron's mind off of the whole thing, with varying degrees of success. What seemed to work the best was Hermione working on her own to distract Ron, as Harry wasn't really much help. He secretly agreed with Ron, so his attempts at distracting Ron were half-hearted at best, fuel for Ron's wrath at worst.

To Harry, the whole thing seemed to reflect his luck in life. Just as he was beginning to notice her, she had found someone else. The incident in the Great Hall had been a painful way to face reality-he liked Ginny Weasley. Even telling himself that she was his best friend's little sister did no good, because it caused him to remember her flame red hair, and her bright brown eyes. And then he would daydream about her, like how she had looked at the Yule Ball, gamely dancing with Neville, or that time when he had been at the Burrow, and she had taken a nighttime stroll during the full moon. The moonlight had been so bright as he looked down on her from Ron's bedroom, and he could make out how serene her face seemed, so pale in the moonlight, that she had looked like a ghost with her bright red hair. It would make him realize too, with regret, how little he knew about her. In the six years they had known each other, they had never really talked. She was beautiful-there was no doubt about that-but he couldn't help but feel like there was so much more to her than that, as if her outward appearance was almost ugly compared to her inner beauty. It was merely a feeling he had about her, nothing he could really prove. But that didn't mean he wasn't willing to try to find out.

For two weeks, she had been in his thoughts constantly, and she haunted his dreams. After the incident in the Great Hall, his dreams had taken a turn. Now they usually involved him sweeping her off her feet, doing all kinds of things that he wouldn't dare try in reality to get her to notice him. Sometimes they would go to Hogsmeade and have a picnic just outside of the village, sometimes he would send her flowers or write her poetry. But no matter what he did, the dreams always ended with her in his arms, looking up at him with her big brown eyes full of love, only for him. She was always smiling at him and then they would kiss, and then she would whisper to him, "I've always loved you Harry." That's when he always woke up and, no matter what embarrassing things he had done in his dreams to get her, he would only feel happy that his dream-self had won her in the end.

It was after a particularly good dream about a moonlit broom ride that found Harry with Ron and Hermione at breakfast in the Great Hall two weeks to the day after the incident. Ron and Hermione were engrossed in each other, having one of those discussions that couples usually do. Harry was tuning them out as usual, reliving his dream. He could feel the wind against his cheeks, see her in the moonlight, cradled in his arms, hear her whispered words . . . . 

He snapped to attention as he realized he was probably staring. When his eyes refocused, he saw her. She was looking at him, an odd look on her face, as though she didn't know what to make of him. Harry was beginning to wonder why she was looking at him that way, secretly enjoying her attention, when she shot him a small smile, then turned away. He turned away also, trying to figure out what to make of that. Was it possible that she still liked him? He immediately dismissed the notion as he stole a glance over at her, chatting animatedly with Justin. They were holding hands, and she was smiling at him. No, he told himself again, looking back down at his plate. He was just imagining things.

He saw a hand wave in his face and he looked up. Hermione was trying to get his attention. "Hmm?" he asked, prompting her to say whatever it was she had been saying again.

She sighed, a little bit of frustration in her eyes and around her mouth. "It's time to get to History of Magic, Harry. I've been trying to get your attention for nearly a minute. What's the matter with you this morning? You've seemed kind of quiet."

Ron and Hermione were both looking at him expectantly. "Oh, nothing really," he replied, hoping he sounded nonchalant. "Just a little tired, is all." Hoping to avoid anymore questions, he quickly stood up, grabbed his bag, and started walking to the History of Magic classroom. A few seconds later, Ron and Hermione caught up with him, neither saying a word, but Harry couldn't help but notice the looks they shot each other when they thought he wasn't looking.

***

The three made it to History of Magic with only a minor run-in with Malfoy, who had teased Ron about his girlfriend, his lack of money, and his siblings. The three, preoccupied with other matters, and too used to Malfoy's comments for them to really be upsetting, merely walked past him as though he had not spoken. 

They settled into their usual seats and, as soon as everyone had arrived, Professor Binns began to speak. Harry managed to catch the first few words, "Today's lesson, class, will deal with the famous prophetess Celestia Moon . . . " before the monotony of Binns' voice caused his eyes to close, and he fell asleep. Almost immediately, he began to dream.

_The room was lit by a fire in the fireplace, and there was one figure there, standing tall in front of the fire. He could hear a high-pitched, cold voice hissing, which became words. "Soon, Nagini, soon. My faithful servants have found the Turner the prophecy speaks of at Hogwarts. Dumbledore knows of it, but he does not know that I do. The Turner will soon be mine, and then Potter, nor his allies, will be able to stop me."_

_The snake hissed in response how pleased she was for her master._

_A cold, high laugh filled the air_, and he awoke, breathing hard, his scar in mild pain. He was slightly disoriented, but soon got his bearings and looked around the room. Most of the students seemed to have been rendered unconscious by Binns' monotonous voice. Harry tuned him out, wondering what the dream he had just had could possibly mean. What was the Turner? And this prophecy that Voldemort had spoken of? It must have something to do with him, but what? He knew he would have to tell Professor Dumbledore of his dream-that much was obvious-but how much would Dumbledore tell him? The questions whirled around in his head, and were only broken by the bell that signified the end of class.

Harry quickly gathered up his stuff, hearing Binns mention an essay about some prophetess, then left the class, heading towards the Headmaster's office.

***

He made it down to the Headmaster's office in record time. Screeching to a halt at the gargoyle that served as the entrance to the office, Harry was just trying to figure out what the password might be when Dumbledore himself came out. His eyes locked on Harry and he smiled, his eyes twinkling. Before Dumbledore could say anything, however, Harry blurted out, "Professor Dumbledore, I just had a dream about Voldemort."

Nodding, Dumbledore ushered Harry in without a word. Once the two were seated, Dumbledore spoke. "So Harry, tell me all about it."

"Well, er, I was just in History of Magic and I . . . fell asleep . . . " he trailed off, looking at the Headmaster to see the impact of this sentence. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "that has been known to happen. Please continue."

"Er, right. Well, I fell asleep, and then I saw Voldemort standing in front of a fire in a room. I have no idea where the room was. Anyway, he was talking to his pet snake-Nagini was her name. He said that the Death Eaters had found out where the Turner the prophecy spoke of was, and that you knew about it, but that you didn't know that he knew about it. Then he said that the Turner would soon be his and that nothing anyone did would stop him. Then I woke up and I headed straight down here." Harry stopped here and took in a breath, looking at the older man. Dumbledore was quiet for a few moments, seeming to be lost in thought. Finally, Harry cleared his throat. The Headmaster looked at Harry, his eyes piercing. Harry took this time to ask a question that had been bothering him since he'd had the dream. "Uh, Professor, what's the Turner?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment before answering. "A Turner is a rare witch or wizard, endowed with the ability to alter space-time without a wand."

Harry blinked, trying to comprehend the magic that a normal wizard would have to have to be able to try that, even with a wand. And there was someone out there who could do it without a wand. No wonder Voldemort wanted him! That gave rise to another question. "So, that means that the Turner is a person. Voldemort said the Turner was here. Is he a student?"

Again, Dumbledore looked at Harry with a piercing gaze, as if he could see right through him. "Yes," Dumbledore said eventually, his voice calm, " the Turner is a student here. But," he continued, anticipating the next question out of Harry's mouth, "I cannot reveal the student's identity. The student in question has no idea of what they really are. They will discover that soon enough, and then I have no doubt you will discover the identity of the Turner not long after that."

This gave Harry much to think about, and the room remained quiet while he considered what the Headmaster had just said. Perhaps it was someone he knew. Maybe the Turner was Ron or Hermione. He'd have to think about it more later. There was something else about his dream that was bothering him. He looked back at the older man, who seemed to be writing on a piece of parchment. He cleared his throat, and Dumbledore looked back up at him, sensing he had another question. "What about the prophecy that Voldemort mentioned? What was he talking about?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he favored Harry with a smile. "I believe, Harry, that Professor Binns just gave a lecture on the prophetess who wrote the prophecy that Voldemort was referring to. I'm sure that if you talked to Miss Granger, she will be able to let help you with that."

Harry blushed slightly, wishing he'd paid attention during lecture. Then again, maybe it was better that he hadn't. At least now he had some answers, if not as many questions. He could tell, however, that that was his cue to leave. He stood up, and Professor Dumbledore stood up with him. "Thank you Professor," he said, as Dumbledore led him to the door.

"Not a problem, Harry. I'm always here, if you need me." With that, Harry walked out of the door, down the stairs and out of the gargoyle, moving quickly in order to catch Hermione about the History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures lessons that he'd missed. 


	5. A Fight and the Prophecy

_A/N: Ok, here's the next part. Not much for me to say, really, except that I wanted to thank Firebolt909 for the assurance that this is not a cliche. To be perfectly honest, it's a real worry for me. Anyway, I also wanted to apologize for the way I ended this chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next one up soon, but don't yell at me if I don't. The new quarter starts tomorrow, so I'll probably have a lot of work coming my way. *sigh* Oh well. Here we go, then. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

Written in the Stars

by Onedergirl

Chapter Five

A Fight and the Prophecy

Harry caught up with Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall at lunch. There was no chance to talk about his dream to the two without being overheard, so he kept silent, though his two friends shot him odd looks throughout. The rest of the day passed without incident. Harry was waiting for the right time to tell Ron and Hermione, who seemed to know this and didn't ask any questions. It was while sitting in front of the common room fire, waiting for everyone to go to bed, that he realized he hadn't thought much about Ginny today, what with all that he had on his mind. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen much of her today, either. He glanced around the people still left in the common room, but didn't see her anywhere. _She must have gone up to bed early_, he thought, but then remembered that he hadn't seen her since he'd been in the common room, right after dinner. _She wasn't at dinner either_ . . . He pushed the thought from his mind before he started to worry. _She's a big girl. She can take care of herself . . . even if I'd want to do that for her_. He mentally groaned to himself, and turned back to his Potions homework.

After what seemed like ages, the common room was devoid of life, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The two of them looked at him expectantly. "Right, so you two are probably wondering why I ran out of History of Magic this morning." The two of them nodded, not taking their eyes off of him. "Well, I had a dream about Voldemort," he began, noticing that Hermione let a small gasp escape her lips, and Ron winced at the name of the Dark Lord. "Anyway, the dream itself was really short," he continued, then explained the dream to them, concluding with how he went straight to Dumbledore and what the Headmaster had said to him. "So," Harry said, looking mostly at Hermione, "what was it that we went over in History of Magic today?"  
She opened her mouth to answer him, when they heard voices outside of the entrance to the common room. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, with a look telling them to keep their mouths shut about the discussion they had just been having. They hadn't needed to be told however, and the three went about looking like they were just up late studying as the portrait swung open and the person stepped through the hole. Harry had the clearest view of the entrance, and flushed slightly as he saw who it was . . . Ginny Weasley. He glanced over at Ron, whose back was to the entrance. Harry could see the confrontation coming, and wished he could be anywhere else. He glanced back at Ginny, who had entered the room now and seemed to realize who was there. He thought he could see her face lose some color when she recognized the back of her brother's head, but attempted to make it to the girl's dorm without being seen anyway. It was not meant to be, however, as Ron's curiosity got the best of him and he turned around just as she had begun to walk. "Virginia Marie Weasley, you get back here this instant!" he bellowed as he recognized his sister.

At the sound of his voice, she had screeched to a halt. She turned around hesitantly, then seemed to resolve herself and headed toward the three with her head up and her eyes blazing. She came within a few feet of the three and said rather calmly, "what do you want Ron?"

He glared at her. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is? You should have been to bed hours ago!" he fumed.

The look on her face was almost identical to his. "Why does it matter where I've been? I have a life, you know. It shouldn't concern you." Her voice was cool and calm, though the look on her face betrayed her anger at her brother.

"But it does," Ron answered, his voice calmer, but deadly in a quiet way. "I'm your brother and I have to look out for you. If Mum and Dad knew you had been out this late, they would skin the both of us."

"You don't have to look out for me. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but the temperature in the room seemed to have gone down 10 degrees due to the chill in her voice.

Ron was silent for a moment, sizing his sister up. "Have you been out with that slimy git-"

"Justin and I have been out for a walk, not that it's any of your business." Her voice had risen slightly as she interrupted Ron.

Harry knew it was rather improper, but the fire in her eyes just made her all the more attractive, and he couldn't get his mind off the sight of her standing there, the fire highlighting her hair, and causing her bright eyes to glow. In an attempt to rein in his thoughts, he glanced over at Hermione, who looked as helpless as he felt. There was no way for either of them to leave the scene gracefully, so they just sat silent, already forgotten by both siblings.

There seemed to be an oppressing silence as both of them stared at each other, seeming to dare the other to speak. Ron was the one who spoke next. "Gin," he sighed, his voice straining to remain calm and rational sounding, "look, you're just too young to date. Besides, everyone knows that _Justin_ is untrustworthy."

If she was angry before, she was downright furious at those words. "Too young to date?" she asked, disbelieving. "Have you conveniently forgotten that you and Hermione were fifteen when you started dating?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "And as for Justin being untrustworthy, you're making that up. Justin is very trustworthy! I could tell him anything!" Harry thought he could see tears forming in her eyes but out of anger or pride, she refused to let them fall. It broke his heart to see.

Ron stared at her, stunned by her words. Nevertheless, he wouldn't let up. "Hermione and I may have been younger when we started dating, but you're different . . . ." Harry groaned to himself, knowing that they were absolutely the wrong words to say.  
"Why am I so different Ron?" she asked him, furiously. "Just because I'm your little sister, who you can't allow to grow up?"

"It's not that," he mumbled, looking like he was being backed into a corner.

"Then what is it?" she asked, obviously at her wit's end.

"Look, Gin, it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't think I could stand it if you got hurt by him, or by any other guy. You're my little sister."

"Oh Ron," she said, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "I know that, it's just that there's nothing you can do about it. Getting hurt is part of life, and it's going to happen sooner or later." Harry thought he saw a shadow pass in front of her eyes, but it vanished a moment later and he couldn't be sure he'd seen it at all. "I understand what you're saying, but you've got to let me live my own life, ok? I'll always be your little sister, but you don't have to be my keeper."

Ron didn't look too happy about this, but accepted the hug from her. "Well," he grumbled, "I'll do the best I can, but old habits die hard. And if that bastard so much as looks at you wrong, there will be hell to pay."

She giggled at him. Harry secretly thought it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever heard. "I suppose that's the best I'm gonna get out of you." She sighed. "I suppose it'll have to do," she said, mocking him lightly. This earned a wry smile from Ron. Harry cleared his throat here, not wanting to interrupt this family moment, but his curiosity about the prophecy overcoming that. Ron and Ginny looked at him and Hermione, surprised at discovering that they had had an audience.

Harry smiled at them. "Sorry to interrupt and all, but Hermione was about to tell us something important."

They both blushed, and Ron answered. "Er, right."

Ginny looked uncomfortable. "Uh well, I'll just be going to bed then. Goodnight all." She started to head to the stairs.

Harry wasn't sure what made him speak up, but he didn't really want her to go. "Uh, why don't you stay Ginny. You might be able to help."

She turned sharply to look at him, as had Ron and Hermione. Confusion and surprise reigned supreme while the three of them looked at him, wondering at his motives. Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable with the stares, but he wasn't about to back down now. "Um," she said, having found her voice, "you want me to stay?"

"Uh, sure, why not? We can trust you, and besides, it might be good to get a different perspective on this, don't you think?" He had directed the last bit to Ron and Hermione, but he got no answer as they were staring at him, disbelief on their faces. He smiled encouragingly at them, and Hermione was the first to answer him.

"Er sure. You know what they say, 'four heads are better than three.'" There was a hint of a question in her voice, and her face told Harry he'd better explain himself later, but he ignored this and smiled big at her. He turned back to look at Ginny, waiting to see what she said.

She looked at him, her face still a bit timid. "Ok, I'll stay, if you want me to," she finally answered, then walked back over to where the three of them were, and sat down next to Harry, as there was there was no room on the loveseat that her brother was sharing with Hermione.

"Great," Harry answered and smiled at her. A moment later, she smiled back at him, and Harry thought his heart was going to break his ribcage. "Right then," he said, in an effort to get back to the task at hand, "it all started with a dream I had in History of Magic." He proceeded to fill her in on the dream and his trip to Dumbledore. She paid rapt attention to him, sometimes asking questions of him, and other times just murmuring assent at what he said. Pretty soon, both had forgotten that there were two other people in the room. He had just finished, and was preparing to ask her what she thought, when he heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. Startled, he turned to see Ron and Hermione looking at him, very different expressions on their face. Hermione seemed a bit puzzled, with a touch of amusement in her eyes, while Ron clearly looked bewildered. Harry figured he'd better start including them in the conversation if he didn't want to look suspicious. "So when you came in," he said to Ginny, "Hermione was just about to tell us what was actually being taught in class." He looked at her, prompting her to speak up.

She did a moment later. "Right. Professor Binns' lesson today was about the prophetess Celestia Moon, who lived during the eleventh century, right before the Normans conquered England. Anyway, her prophecies were characteristically short, unrhymed, and they tended to involve astronomical metaphors."

"Oh yes," Ginny said, "I seem to remember Binns mentioning her when discussing one of the Goblin rebellions, the fifth, I believe."

Hermione nodded, frowning as she concentrated. "Yep, that's the one."

Harry jumped in here, trying to steer the conversation back to the particular prophecy. "Did she write a lot of them?" he asked Hermione.

She shook her head. "No. According to Binns'-and I'm paraphrasing, of course," she added, with a grin, "she was more concerned with quality over quantity. If I'm not much mistaken, there's a book with all of her prophecies in the library."

"Well," Ron said, jumping in, "that should make finding the one You-Know-Who was referring to easier to find."

"Right," Harry added. "Who's going to go get it?"

"Now?" asked Hermione and Ginny, as though he was mad.

He nodded, a grin on his face. "No time like the present."

***

It was decided that Harry and Hermione should go get the book in the library-Harry because he had the Invisibility Cloak and Hermione because it was felt that she would be able to locate the book quickest. On the way there, Hermione asked Harry a question that had obviously been bothering her. "Harry, what made you ask Ginny to help? Not that I mind," she added hastily, "Ginny's my friend too, it's just that I never thought you wanted anyone other than the three of us to know about your dreams."

While she spoke, he mentally scrambling for an answer other than, _I think I like her_. She stopped speaking, and Harry knew he had to answer her. He shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant. "Oh, I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

She was quiet for a minute, and Harry thought that she might have bought his act. So, when she spoke again, she surprised him. "You like her, don't you?" she asked quietly.

He looked up at her, rather more sharply than he had intended. "What?"

She smiled at him. "Oh Harry, I'm not blind you know. It's so obvious. I saw the way you were looking at her. And when you were telling her of your dream, it was like Ron and I weren't even in the room."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled. But even as he said it, he could feel his face flush as he tried to avoid looking her right in the eyes.

She just laughed. "There's no point in denying it. You're just worried that I'll tell Ron, aren't you?"

He sighed, then nodded in answer to her question.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

"Not even Ginny?"

"Not even Ginny."

"Good. Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome."

They were silent as they entered the library. Hermione found the book without incident, then the two of them headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was the one who broke the silence. "So," she whispered as they walked, "what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to," he said firmly. "She's with Justin, and I'm not going to go and ruin that for her."

Hermione looked a bit startled at his conviction, but then just smiled. "I don't think she'll be with Justin much longer," she said knowingly.

This caused Harry to look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. As far as he could tell, Justin and Ginny were very happy together.

She smiled at him. "Ginny's not blind either," she said by way of answer.

Before Harry could ask her what she'd meant, they had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry glanced around to make sure they were alone before removing the cloak and saying the password to get in. The portrait swung open and they entered to find Ginny and Ron engrossed in a conversation that halted as soon as they realized they were no longer alone. Harry could see that whatever they had been talking about seemed to have cheered Ron up considerably, though he thought that Ginny looked a bit down. Her face brightened somewhat as she saw that Harry and Hermione were back with the book in question. Without a word, the four of them took seats next to each other and sat the book down in the middle. Harry opened the book and the four began to look through the prophecies, remaining silent as they read.

It took about half an hour before they finally hit upon something. Or, to be exact, they found the prophecy. Hermione was the first to realize it, as her gasp was testament to that fact, but the others weren't far behind. It was clear to see that this one had to be about Harry. They all read through the prophecy, which read:

> _The Boy Who Lived, when others perished, is the Sun, holding off the darkness. But the dark shall come again. The Sun cannot defeat the dark alone. He must have the other allies of the sky, and only then will it be defeated-with much to lose, and much to gain._
> 
> _To face the darkness, he must join with the Turner-his Brighid. When the Sun and the Moon are in alignment, the sky's allies will come together to defeat the darkness. A sacrifice will be made, loyalty will be tested, and love discovered. Only with the ties that bind will the Sun rise again. The Boy shall become a Man._

The four of them looked at each other. "So," Harry said at last, "what do you suppose that means?" 


	6. Common Room Discussions

_A/N: Wow, I actually finished this much earlier than I thought. Well, don't expect this out of me too much. I've been feeling particularly prolific lately. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and the other one I just posted. This chapter is just further proof that I need help. Ok, let's take it away._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

Written in the Stars

by Onedergirl

Chapter Six

Common Room Discussions

"Well," Hermione began, concentrating on the page before her, "let's start at the beginning. The first part, about 'The Boy Who Lived' is obviously referring to Harry."

Ron snorted. "Obviously," he said dryly. 

Hermione shot him a sharp look, but continued. "Ok, we know of Celestia Moon's penchant for astronomical metaphors, so it's important to keep that in mind, as this prophecy is full of them. I gather the whole first bit is about how Harry can't take You-Know-Who on alone."

"Right," Ginny said suddenly. "That bit about 'the other allies of the sky' must refer to your friends and people like Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

"And Snuffles," Ron added, with a significant look at Harry.

Harry nodded. 

"Who?" Ginny asked, confused.

Ron, Hermione and Harry glanced at each other meaningfully, before Harry said, "uh, well, that's a long story. Let's figure this out first, ok?" He felt bad about avoiding the question, but he wanted to figure this out first, before he had to explain about Sirius. He could tell that she wasn't satisfied with his answer, but let the matter drop for the time being.

"The second part is where it gets confusing," Ron said, in an effort to distract everyone from the discomfort of the Sirius/Snuffles issue. "What we really need to figure out is who the Turner is."

"Well whoever the Turner is, one thing is that it's a female," Hermione added, still frowning down at the page in front of her. "Look here," she said, pointing to the first line of the second paragraph. "Brighid is a female name."

"So we just need to find someone named Brighid, then?" Ron asked, trying to remember if there were any students by that name. He couldn't think of any.

"No," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It's obviously a symbolic name, some kind of point of reference."

"Looks like we'll have to do a little bit of research on that point," Harry mentioned, looking none too pleased by that fact.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked excited at the prospect. "Yes," she affirmed. Ron huffed his displeasure at this, but Harry intervened before the two could start on one of their patented "argument as foreplay" disagreements.

"Right, this bit about the Sun and Moon being in alignment, I wonder if that refers to an eclipse."

Ginny nodded. "It's possible," she said, "but I don't know when the eclipses are for this year. We'll probably have to research that point as well."

"Right. Though we should also consider the possibility that this is just a metaphor for something else, given that the Sun is capitalized, just like it is when it refers to Harry," Hermione added.

"Well then who, or what is the Moon, if this is just the metaphor?" Ron challenged, obviously still a little peeved, or horny, Harry wasn't sure which, or that he even wanted to know.

Hermione gave him a withering look. "The Turner that he is supposed to join with, obviously."

Ron snorted at this, but didn't say anything.

"Just what do you suppose that means, anyway?" Harry asked to the room at large. "What does it mean to 'join' with someone?"

"Well, it could mean that you'll have a new ally," Ginny said.

"Or it could be referring to your love life," Hermione added, an evil looking grin on her face. Harry glared at her, daring her to say more. She merely smiled at him.

Ron seemed oblivious to this exchange. "No," he said, almost to himself, "Ginny's probably right."

"Oh really? Well, what about this last part about love being discovered?"

"I'm sure it means you and Ron, Hermione." Even Ron didn't miss the dangerous tone in his voice.

"What are you on about Harry? Hermione's just kidding you know," Ron said, looking askance at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Harry muttered, not taking his eyes off Hermione lest she make some other smart-ass comment.

"Besides," Ron continued, a glint in his eyes, "it's not like you have a love life to speak of anyway."

"Hey!"

Ron and Hermione laughed out loud at this, while Harry turned to Ginny, pointedly ignoring them. She looked at him, amusement in her eyes, but she only said, "I wonder what this last bit about the Boy becoming a Man means."

Harry shrugged, distinctly uncomfortable with the first meaning that had popped into his head. "Maybe it refers to the defeat of Voldemort as some kind of rite of passage or loss of innocence."

"It's possible," Ginny conceded, her eyes still showing her amusement at the turn the conversation had taken.

He sighed, looking quickly back at Ron and Hermione who were still having a laugh at his expense. He looked back at Ginny. "Please, not you too."

She shook her head slightly, biting her lips to keep from laughing outright. "I'm sorry Harry, but it was kind of funny," she managed.

Harry shook his head and sighed, louder this time, before turning back to Ron and Hermione. "Are you two done yet?" he snapped.

They giggled a few more times before finally settling down. "Ok, ok," Hermione said, once she had calmed down. "Sorry, Harry," she added.

He just looked at her. "Ahem, well," Ginny said, sensing the tension, though she didn't really understand it, only that there was more going on between Harry and Hermione than she knew, "maybe we should meet up here after dinner tomorrow night so we can get to studying this thing more thoroughly."

Harry sighed. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Hermione added. There was silence. Everyone looked at Ron.

"Oh fine," he said, obviously reluctant to agree. "Count me in too."

"Great," Ginny said, beaming at all of them. Harry couldn't help but smile. She really had a gorgeous smile.

"Fine, well, goodnight all," Ron said, getting up. Hermione stood with him. 

"Yes, goodnight Ginny, Harry." She grinned at him, and he managed a smile, strained smile in return. Ron and Hermione walked over towards the other end of the common room to say goodnight to each other. 

Harry got up, careful to avoid looking over at where the two lovebirds were. "Well," he said, trying to mask his nervousness, "goodnight Ginny. Thanks for your help."

"Not so fast, Harry."

He turned to look at her, dreading what she wanted to talk about. "Hmm?"

"Sit down. You're not going anywhere until you tell me who or what Snuffles is." Her tone of voice brooked no argument. Nor, if he were to be honest, did he particularly want to. Any time spent with Ginny was definitely time well spent. He sat down.

"Ah, right," he began, trying to sort through how best to tell her about Sirius. "First of all, you have to trust me what I tell you. I have no proof, except my own word, which Hermione and Ron will back up." 

"I trust you, Harry," she replied quietly. Harry was startled by the conviction in her voice, and he felt his insides lurch. _She trusts me!_ He almost lost control right then, he wanted to hug her and hold her so badly. But, before he could do anything foolish, he forced himself to continue.

"Well, it's like this. Do you remember a few years ago when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and he came here, and everyone thought he was trying to kill me?" Ginny nodded. "Well, he wasn't. He was after the person who framed him for my parents' deaths." He heard her gasp quietly, and he studied her intently. She had gone as white as a sheet, and she was shaking. "What is it?" he asked her, worried that something he had said had frightened her.

"It's just," she began, then hesitated. She seemed unsure if she should tell him. Harry was unpleasantly reminded of the time, during his second year, when she had been about to confess about what she knew of the Chamber of Secrets. 

"It's ok Ginny," he soothed quietly. "Just say what you have to say."

She didn't look at him, but he could tell that she had resolved herself to say what it was she wanted to say. "The other night, I had a dream where I saw two men talking. One, whom I didn't recognize at first, he was tall, with long dark hair. After a minute, the other one called him Sirius. That's when I realized it was Sirius Black. Anyway, he was talking to a shorter man, balding, looked kind of like a rat. Sirius called him Wormtail throughout most of the conversation." 

Harry realized he was holding his breath. He let out a sigh. She turned to look at him. "They were talking about how Sirius was going to be the secret-keeper for your family." Harry could see that she was trembling now, having difficulty saying what she wanted to say. Without thinking, he put his arm around her shoulder. She seemed to draw strength from this gesture, as when she spoke next, her voice sounded stronger. "Sirius convinced Wormtail to be your family's secret-keeper. He refused at first, but when Sirius said please, he accepted. Almost too eagerly, if you ask me." 

Harry sucked in a breath, but said nothing, allowing Ginny to continue. "Then, the scene shifted to a different place. I saw Wormtail there, he was kneeling, head-bowed, in front of Voldemort." Her voice started quivering. "I . . . I saw him tell Voldemort th-that he could g-give him the Potters, that he was your secret-keeper. And then, Voldemort laughed. 

"The scene shifted again and I saw the night that he attacked them." She gulped, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Your parents. Your father, and how he tried to hold Voldemort off, and how your mother sacrificed herself for you. Then he attacked you," she was sobbing now, but she managed to continue, "and the curse rebounded and struck him down. But he was only mostly dead. Some part of him escaped. That's when I woke up." She couldn't speak anymore, because she was crying too hard. Harry pulled her into a hug, wishing that she hadn't had to see that. It was bad enough that he was subjected to it occasionally, but he wouldn't wish those nightmares on Malfoy. He silently held her, until her sobs grew quieter. She wiped her eyes, and looked up at him, gracing him with a watery smile. "I'm sorry," she apologized, giving a half-hearted laugh. "I really shouldn't bother you with all this."

He shook his head. "No," he said quietly, but with certainty. "I'm glad you did. You have no need to apologize. I really wish you hadn't seen that though."

"Why?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Because they're bloody awful," he answered, giving her a bitter smile. 

"True," she answered, her face serious. Then she smiled, a bit wistfully. "They're not all bad though."

"All?"

"Yeah, I've been having a lot of these dreams lately. They're always about the past, and they're always so real, almost like I was there, but it's impossible that I actually was."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled, a real smile this time. "The best one I ever had was about how my parents got together." Her smile turned into a grin. "I'll have to tell you about that sometime. It really surprised me."

Harry laughed, glad to see that she looked a little better. "Promise?" he asked her.

She grinned at him, her smile dazzling his senses in a most pleasant way. "Promise," she answered, and crossed her heart. They laughed together, Harry enjoying the way that her laugh sounded.

He looked away from her for an instant, realizing that they were the only ones in the common room and that it was extremely late. Looking back at her, he smiled, then said, "I think we should be getting to bed now, Miss Weasley."

She looked down at her watch, and was shocked by the time displayed. She looked back up at him. "I do believe you're right, Mr. Potter."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine now, thanks Harry."

"No problem Gin."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks. You too."

"Thank you."

They parted ways, and Harry headed up to the boys' dormitory and into bed. He knew, instinctively, that it was going to be a sleepless night, because his mind was filled with Ginny. How she had laughed, and cried, and the way she had bantered with him, and her beautiful eyes, her long, fiery red hair, and how she had felt in his arms. She was so unique, so special, and Harry couldn't believe that he had never noticed it before. There was still a part of him, granted it was a small part, that looked rather cynically at emotions in general and emotions that related to Ginny in particular. _Bloody hell_, that part of him thought, _the next thing you know, I'll be bloody writing poetry or some such thing_. Yep, it was going to be a long, sleepless night.  



	7. La Luna

_A/N: Ok, this is an extremely long chapter (well, for me anyway), and I got it up much earlier than expected. Not much for me to say, except I wanted to address something that ~*Ginny*~ mentioned in her review of the last chapter. I had things happen that way because of a few things: 1. I see Ginny as an emotionally-balanced person, meaning that it takes a bit for her to get that upset and that she tends to move past anger and sadness rather quickly, especially in public. 2. I had in mind that most of her anxiety came from telling Harry about it, as she had already had a few days to deal with it herself. She was afraid of his reaction to what she had to say. So, when he comforted her, it was an enormous relief, which allowed her to accept what she had seen. Anyway, I hope this explains why she reacted the way she did. Ok, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

Written in the Stars

by Onedergirl

Chapter Seven

La Luna

He hadn't slept all night but, then again, he'd known that he wouldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, he either heard his parents' last moments or he saw Ginny, with her tear-stained cheeks and her eyes bright and wet from crying. And he would long to hug her, to make sure that she knew everything was going to be all right, because he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But he could never reach out to her, as she was always just out of his reach, like a taunting apparition. It was driving him crazy. So, after half-heartedly trying to sleep, he got up and prowled around the common room, to restless to even sit for long. 

As he paced, his mind wandered between the painful pleasure of seeing her in his mind's eye, and the excruciating pain of having the images to go with the sounds of his parents' deaths. It hurt too much for him to think about them right now, so he allowed his mind to fixate on the subject it really wanted to: Ginny Weasley.

Thoughts of her were filling his head, thoughts about her beauty, her grace, how brave she was, how she made him feel and how he wanted, more than anything else at that moment, to tell her how he felt about her. Before he quite knew what was happening, he had a quill and parchment out, and he was writing his thoughts down . . . in halfway decent verse. He was in the middle of comparing her hair to fire, _what's a good word to rhyme with fire?_, when it finally occurred to him exactly what he was doing.

_I knew it!_, the cynical part of him exclaimed. But he ignored that part of him, and just kept writing, finding more and more that he wanted to say. The time passed quickly, and soon it was dawn. The first rays of light were what alerted him to the time, and he looked down at the feet of parchment before him. It was only then, with the morning and the threat that others might have a chance to read what he had written, that he quickly ran to his dorm, threw open his trunk, and quickly shoved all the poems deep within it. He relaxed once that had been done, then changed into his robes and made his way back downstairs. Despite being sure that no one-not even Hermione-had known of his poetry, he was still extremely nervous, as if something in his demeanor would give him away. He couldn't help but fidget as Hermione made her way down from the girl's dorm, twitch when Ron came down from the boy's dorm. But that was nothing to the overwhelming nausea that hit him when Ginny descended from the girl's dorm. She looked as beautiful as ever, of course, especially with her hair down like that, framed by the rays of the sun. His heart started beating quicker, and his breathing became a little more strained, but he kept his face neutral, not wanting anyone to see his reaction to her.

No one appeared to notice his discomfit as they all greeted each other and made their way down to breakfast. Harry was eternally grateful that he had been blessed with a rather decent poker face, as he knew he couldn't afford to wear his emotions on his face, for fear of being found out by both the Weasleys. He didn't think he could handle hearing a "I like you as a friend" speech from Ginny, and a "I'm going to kill you" threat from his best friend. If he were going to be honest with himself, he was more worried about how Ron would react to him, if he ever let it be known that he liked Ginny as more than just a friend. _Really_, he thought to himself as the four of them walked down to the Great Hall, _how do you tell your best friend that you've written love poetry about his little sister, you know, the one he's so protective of?_ He felt himself redden as he thought about the poems he had written, but he ignored the glowers he got from Hermione and the worried looks he got from Ginny. He knew that his ability to mask his feelings for Ginny was a godsend, and possibly the only thing saving him from the wrath of his best friend.

After what seemed like an interminable walk to Harry, they finally arrived at the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to sit at the Gryffindor table, but Ginny, with an apologetic smile and a little wave, went over to sit with the Hufflepuffs. Harry watched her, unable to keep his blood from boiling and his heart from dropping as he watched her greet Justin with a kiss and a hug, then sit next to him. He averted his eyes to his plate, desperately hoping that Hermione had not seen him watching Ginny. He glanced over at her, and sighed with relief, as she appeared more interested in kissing Ron than in paying any attention to where Harry's eyes had been.

Throughout breakfast, Ron and Hermione were . . . otherwise involved. Though Harry usually hated it when they were like this, for once he was grateful, needing the time to collect his thoughts, and to make sure that the didn't slip again. He needed to be sure that, even if he had to ignore her, Ginny Weasley would not make him lose his composure. 

A few times during breakfast, his gaze fell upon Ginny, but she seemed to be enjoying herself with Justin, the two laughing and talking animatedly. So he would quickly divert his eyes, before she could see that he had been watching her. Not soon enough, it was time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to head to their first class, and Harry knew that he was ready to face the day, his poker face firmly in place.

***

The day had been long, but he fortunately hadn't seen much of Ginny Weasley. A few times during lunch, when Ginny had sat with them, he saw Hermione looking at him, obviously trying to decipher what he was thinking, but he ignored her and concentrated on eating. 

Dinner came and Harry grew even quieter, as he dreaded having to work in close proximity with Ginny. She kept trying to talk to him during dinner, but he feared that talking to her would just make things harder on him, so he didn't speak much. He felt bad about it, particularly when he noticed that she stopped trying to engage him in conversation, but he felt that it would be better for the both of them that way.

After what seemed like ages, dinner was done, and the four of them headed to the library to study. They arrived at the library and Hermione immediately took charge.

"Let's work separately, that way we'll get more accomplished," she said, looking at the others. At their nods of assent, she continued. "Harry, you and Ginny begin working on finding out who or what Brighid is." Harry glared at her, but eventually nodded his head. She smiled sweetly in return. "Ron and I will start going through the astronomical charts to see what we can find."

"Just make sure you actually work," Harry answered, desperate to get her back for making him work with Ginny. She just ignored him as she and Ron got up to look through the stacks of books. With a sigh, he turned back to Ginny. "Right. I suppose we should start with trying some books about name meanings, eh Ginny?"

She didn't look at him as she answered. "Er, right. That sounds good."

Harry stared at her, but she paid him no mind, getting up to go search the stacks. Harry followed, all at once feeling bad about his treatment of her. He resolved that he would no longer ignore her as he had been. 

They looked through the books and found a few that looked promising, _1,000 Witch and Wizard Names_, _Meanings of Traditional Magical Names_, and _The Etymology of Names_. They began going through them, but Harry was having trouble concentrating. His thoughts, and his eyes, kept drifting to Ginny. He knew he had been wrong to try and ignore her, and now he was determined to set things right with her, because he couldn't stand her silence, and the fact that she avoided looking at him. He felt awful, and he was going to make it up to her, no matter what. Hesitantly, he cleared his throat, and saw with some satisfaction that she looked up at him. "Uh, Ginny? Uh, well, I just wanted to, uh, say that I'm, you know, sorry for being rather aloof today. Ahem. Yes." 

The smile she smiled at him looked embarrassed, but he was pleased to see it nonetheless. "Harry, you don't have to apologize. I understand, really. You've had a lot on your mind, recently, you know, and it's understandable that you would be . . . withdrawn."

"Yes, that's true. I'm glad you understand. I wouldn't want you to think that I was upset with you, especially after what you told me last night."

They smiled at each other, understanding without needing to speak that everything was all right now.

It was easier for Harry to concentrate, now that he and Ginny had cleared the air between them. So, it was not too much later that he stumbled upon the name "Brighid" in _The Etymology of Names_, under which it said: "See _Bridget_." He quickly turned to the name, anticipation about getting an answer making his heart pound a little faster. There, he read:

> **_Bridget _**_(f): "Exaulted One." In Irish mythology, she was a three-fold goddess of poetry, healing and fertility, and of the forge._

Harry re-read the little bit of information in front of him, and then turned to Ginny. "Ginny?" She looked up, and he continued. "I found the name." He read what was in front of him to her, and watched for her reaction. She appeared thoughtful. "We should get a book on Muggle Gods and Goddesses," he said, when she didn't volunteer her thoughts. She nodded, and then he took off, eager to see what else he could find. He returned with on book, and the two of them bent over it, paging through the index. They came across the name, and turned to that page in the book.

> _Breo Saighead, or the "Fiery Arrow or Power," is a Celtic three-fold goddess, the daughter of The Dagda. Known by many names, Brighid's three aspects are (1) Fire of Inspiration as patroness of poetry, (2) Fire of the Hearth, as patroness of healing and fertility, and (3) Fire of the Forge, as patroness of smithcraft and martial arts._
> 
> _Brighid, which means, "one who exaults herself," is often considered to be the White Maiden aspect of the Triple Goddess. She sometimes also is associated with the Romano-Celtic goddess Aquae-Sulis in Bathe._
> 
> _Brighid's festival is Imbolc, celebrated on or around February 1 when she ushers Spring to the land after The Cailleach's Winter reign. During this time Brighid personifies a bride, virgin, or maiden aspect._

Harry and Ginny read the passage in silence, and as he read, Harry's stomach plummeted as he realized to whom Brighid must refer. Who had he always pictured in white? Who had inspired him to write poetry? Who was he in love with? He tried to deny it, but the evidence was there, plain and simple. Ok, so he knew who it was. No one else had to. Hermione, Ginny and Ron didn't have to know about that dream he had had, or about how he had written poetry about her, or that his favorite feature of Ginny's was her flame-red hair. He would just keep it to himself. Ron especially didn't need to know about this. If he ever found out, not only would he kill Harry for having these feelings for his little sister, he'd probably kill him for dragging her into his destiny, as if he had written the prophecy himself or something. Right, that was settled than.

"What do you suppose it could mean, Harry?"

He was quiet, thinking for a minute, trying to figure out what to say without telling her of his suspicions. He was sure that would go over well. _Well you see, Ginny, it's funny you should ask, because I had this dream about you a few weeks ago, and you were wearing white and then last night I wrote some poetry about you, so this must mean that you and I are destined to be together. So you see, it doesn't matter that you're with Justin, because I'm your true love._ Yeah, that would go over _superbly_. Harry could see her watching him, obviously expecting an answer, when Hermione and Ron came over. He silently thanked Merlin and the Founders for not having to come up with an answer to Ginny's question.

"So, what have you found?" Hermione asked them. They showed her the book on Muggle Gods and Goddesses they had found. She looked thoughtful as well. "Hmm," she said, after mulling over it for a few minutes, "I suppose that means that Brighid refers to a girl who will be the love of Harry's life." She looked over at Harry, and though her face remained straight, he saw a glint in her eyes. That was definitely a dangerous look. No good could come of this. He was in trouble and if he made it through this without calling any suspicion to himself, then he would say something nice to Malfoy. "Have you been writing poetry lately, Harry?"

Ron laughed like he had just heard the most amusing joke in the entire world, and Ginny grinned, obviously finding this amusing as well. Though, for what reason, Harry was ignorant. He was about to answer when Ron did for him. "Oh Hermione," he began, somewhat condescendingly, "Harry here wouldn't write _poetry._ That's the kind of stuff that girls do." 

Though Harry knew this to be completely untrue, he couldn't help but be thankful that Ron could have a chauvinist streak in him. He watched as both Hermione and Ginny went on the defensive at this comment, though it was Hermione who actually spoke. "That is completely untrue," she replied, rather haughtily, "most of the poets considered to be 'great' have been men."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm just sayin' that _Harry_ wouldn't write poetry."

"How would you know, anyway?"

"Oh, come on! I'm his best friend. I know these things about him. Here, Harry, would you write poetry?"

Harry looked Ron in the eyes, and steeled his face to remain impassive. "No," he answered simply, praying that all present would believe him. He thought Hermione was watching him closely, a look of skepticism on her face. Glancing in Ginny's direction, he thought she looked amused by the proceedings. He loved it when she looked like that. Well, at least Ron believed him.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"Hmmph," was the only response he got. Hermione obviously didn't believe him, but at least she hadn't pushed the issue. He would have to thank her later for her discretion, and somehow convince her that he was not a poet in any sense of the word.

"What did you find out?" he asked Hermione, eager to get the conversation moving in a more positive direction.

"Ron and I looked up the astronomical charts. There are no eclipses for the rest of this year. This could mean that this prophecy is not going to happen this year, or it could mean that the Sun and Moon are simply going to be at a specific angle to each other. Or it could mean that Celestia Moon was being metaphorical. That didn't take very long, so then we did some research on Turners."

"Were you able to find anything useful?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, actually, even though it was relatively difficult to find information on the subject. It seems that Turners can, in fact, manipulate space-time without the use of a wand. But that's not all they can do. It seems that Turners are very rare. There have been twelve known Turners in recorded history. It seems that Turners discover their identity on their sixteenth birthday."

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Not too much. It seems to be generally agreed that Turners are sorcerers of space-time magic. It seems that one Turner was the creator of the spell to Apparate. Um, let's see," Hermione said as she shuffled through her notes, "oh, right. Most of what we were able to find were what normal witches and wizards perceived Turners to be. Most accounts paint Turners as extremely secretive, and more than a few were fearful of the abilities that the Turners had. The only unanimous thing we could find was the respect and awe that normal witches and wizards had for Turners. The more recent accounts have less of this, and within the last hundred years this attitude has almost virtually disappeared because there hasn't been a Turner in nearly four hundred years."

They sat silently, mulling over all the new information they had acquired. "Do you suppose we should ask Dumbledore about this?" Ron asked the others.

Harry had considered that himself, but he was hesitant to bother the Headmaster about this. It may not even be for this year though, if his suspicions about Ginny were correct, then it most certainly would. Plus, he still didn't want to admit to anyone about his feelings for Ginny Weasley, and he was as yet uncomfortable with the thought that his love life was already set in stone. No one had answered Ron yet, so he decided to do so. "No, I don't think we should yet. You and Hermione couldn't have found every book in here that dealt with Turners, so we should do a little more research before we go to him."  
This seemed to be a satisfactory answer to everyone, so they agreed to come back the next night after dinner to find out more about these mysterious Turners.

The four of them left the library and headed to the Gryffindor common room, where they went their separate ways. Ron and Hermione decided to go for a walk before they had to be back inside, and Ginny said that she had some Arithmancy work she had to do. Harry was too preoccupied to work on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay he had due, so he headed up to his dorm and got into bed, pulling the curtains around him. The fact that he had been awake for the better part of 38 hours was finally catching up to him, and before he knew what was happening, he had fallen asleep.  



	8. Tomorrow's Going to be Another Day

_A/N: OK, I finally got this one done. It was a real b*tch to write, for the fact that it's really different than most of the other chapters (as you'll see). I'd also like to express my complete surprise that so many people want to read Harry's poems. I'll try to work them in, but don't kill me if I don't because, quite frankly, I can't write poetry to save my life. Oh, the other big question I got asked was whether I made up that stuff about mythology and the name Brighid or not. The answer is no, I researched all of that stuff before I even started on the story. I hope this doesn't ruin anyone's enjoyment of it. Anyway, there were some specific reviews that I wanted to address, but I don't want to take up so much room in the beginning, so those are at the end. Well, enjoy this installment._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

Written in the Stars

by Onedergirl

Chapter Eight

Tomorrow's Going to be Another Day

The next night, the four of them were back in the library, working together to find out more about Turners. The task proved long and tedious, as Turners were rarely mentioned, and when they were, it was more about the Turners themselves-what they were like, etc.-than about what they could do beyond the basics. It was a rather frustrating roadblock that they hoped would be removed by access to the restricted section of the library.

It had been surprisingly easy to convince Professor McGonagall to give them a note to look through the restricted section, particularly after they had explained what they wanted it for. Still, after a week's worth of research into the subject, they had uncovered very little about Turners, though access to the restricted section had been enlightening. The best find by far had been a book that had a chapter about Turners who had been used as tools of the Dark Arts. The book went into the most detail about the dark wizard Nigellus of Norwich, who, during the 10th century, had tried to use a Turner to eradicate his enemies by ensuring that they had never been born. He was unsuccessful, stopped by a Turner from the 14th century. 

Their research hit another roadblock, this time in the form of the approaching NEWT's. Hermione insisted that they all-save Ginny who pleaded too much other schoolwork-study for them whenever possible, as they were taking place in just under a month. This left Ginny to do a bulk of the research on her own, though the other three helped whenever they could. The time spent in the library gave Ginny valuable time to think about so many things that had been on her mind lately. Like Harry, her relationship with Justin, Harry's eyes, her odd dreams, Harry's smile, this bizarre prophecy, the research she was working on, Harry's deep, wonderful voice, her family, her schoolwork, Harry, her upcoming birthday, Harry, Harry, _Harry!_

She sighed as she sat in the library, two weeks after she and the others had first discovered the prophecy. Her sigh was one of frustration, as she realized that, within a matter of a few weeks, Harry had once again become the subject of most of her thoughts. Thinking about Harry led her to think about the status of her current "relationship"-if one could even call it that. She had known since the beginning that her relationship with Justin wouldn't last. They'd been friends since the year before, when they had both gotten detention from Professor Sprout. They'd become friends and soon they had become nearly inseparable. Ginny had known for some time that he had a crush on her, and when he had finally asked her out in front of the entire school, she really hadn't known what to do or say. Plus, truth be told, she hadn't known how to say no to him. So she had said yes instead. It hadn't taken her long to regret that answer and that, combined with her realization that she had only fooled herself into thinking she was over Harry, led her to believe that she might never grow to love Justin a romantic way, as she had originally hoped. She knew that for both their sakes' she should break it off, but she wasn't sure how to go about that, having never been in this situation before.

As an act of goodwill, and out of desperation, she had explained her predicament to Ron-carefully leaving her feelings for Harry out-and then asked for his advice. He had been no help, grinning while telling her to dump the no good heartbreaker. Ginny had gotten the feeling that he had entirely missed the point, though it had cheered him up after the terrific fight the two of them had had the night Harry had asked her for her input.

She sighed again. It seemed that no matter where her thoughts started, they always ended up with Harry. It was really beginning to get on her nerves. But now that she thought about Harry-her research momentarily forgotten-she couldn't help but notice that lately he'd been acting a little . . . differently around her. For all the years that she had known him he had barely noticed her-the obvious exception being when he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. Yet, in the last month he'd gone from barely saying hello to her when they passed each other in the hall to having conversations with her and making a point of inviting her to hang out with him, Ron and Hermione. It had been an abrupt about-face and Ginny could hardly believe it had even happened. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he liked her. _But of course that's ridiculous!_, one part of her thought. _Still, it could be true . . . ._ There had to be some way she could find out, one way or the other, without having to come out and ask him. 

But if he did, then what? She was still with Justin. To her dismay, her first response to that was, _but I'd much rather be with Harry_. So that was it then. _I guess I should just do it then, get it over with now, before I lose my nerve_. Ginny Weasley got up-her research now permanently abandoned-and left the library. She was, after all, a woman on a mission.

***

"Ah, Minerva. Come in."

"You wanted to see me Albus?"

"Yes. Sit down. Sour peach?"

"No thank you."

"A shame. They're very good." Albus Dumbledore ate his sour peach before continuing. "I take it things are going well?"

Minerva McGonagall didn't have to ask to what he was referring. "Yes. They've even included Ginny Weasley, which was surprising."

"It seems that things are going to plan then."

"Yes, the seem to have worked much of the prophecy out for themselves, though the identity and specific abilities of the Turner still elude them."

"That is to be expected, though I daresay that both should be known to them soon enough."

"Indeed."

"Have the other arrangements been made?"

McGonagall hesitated slightly before answering a little more quietly. "Yes, they have."

Even though she hadn't let much emotion show, Dumbledore was able to read her like a book. "There's no need to be upset about it. We've known this was going to happen for quite some time," he told her calmly, but not unkindly.

She nodded, her voice as calm as his, even though her eyes still held some sadness. "You're right, of course."

They were silent for a moment, both lost in their thoughts. Finally, she spoke again. "Everything is in order. I'll let the other heads know."

Dumbledore nodded his head, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps you should speak to them about other lessons that might be helpful in the coming weeks."

She nodded once as she stood. "I'll speak to the others. I'm sure we can come up with something helpful."

***

They all arrived by the appointed time, and Minerva McGonagall wasted no time in getting the meeting started. "I've just talked to Albus. Everything is progressing as it should. Potter and the others have worked out a fair amount of the prophecy and all the preparations have been made."

"Then why, perchance, are we here?"

She glared at Snape, but answered his question as if he hadn't been deliberately antagonistic. "Albus believes that we might need to make sure they know all the spells they will need when the time comes."

"I reiterate: why are we here? Perhaps you should speak to Lupin. He is, after all, the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor."

"Now, now Severus," Sylvia Sprout intervened, before McGonagall could say something she might later regret, "you know as well as anyone that we have to approve the other instructors' lesson plans. Besides, just because none of us teach Defense Against the Dark Arts doesn't mean we know nothing about it."

Snape said nothing, just glared at her. He knew that they had him there. For years, he had been rather up front about his knowledge of counter-curses and defense magic. For him to counter her statement would not go far in netting him the job he coveted.

Seeing him weaken slightly, McGonagall decided to prompt the others. "Do any of you have any ideas?"

Fidel Flitwick, who up until now had been silent, decided to speak up. "Yes. Though it's not strictly Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Bubble Charm might be useful."

McGonagall nodded, mulling over the suggestion. "That was one I had considered when Albus charged me with this task. Any other suggestions?"

Snape cleared his throat, which caused McGonagall to turn quickly, looking at him expectantly. "The Ocultus Spell might be useful, though it's probably too advanced for them."

McGonagall leveled a cool gaze at him, though her lips had virtually disappeared. "I fear, Severus, that you underestimate their abilities. If any of the students are capable of performing the Occultus Spell, it would be these four."

"Hmmph."

She looked at him for a moment longer, then turned to the other two. "Any other suggestions?"

No one said a word.

"Are we agreed then?" Three affirmatives-with varying levels of conviction-were heard. She nodded her head once. "Very well. Fidel," she said, turning to the Head of Ravenclaw, "go ahead and teach the Bubble Charm." He nodded once in response, while she continued. "I'll talk to Lupin and Dumbledore about the Occultus Spell."

***

It had taken longer than she had originally planned, but she had done it. She had broken up with Justin. It had been the hardest thing she had ever done, and it had not gone well, as she had feared.

On the surface, he had taken the news surprisingly well. He had expressed his sadness that things had not worked out, but had hoped they could remain friends, even after she had given him the cliched-but true-"_it's not you, it's me_" line. But she knew better. She knew him well enough to know that he was hurting. And it was all her fault. The guilt and regret were almost unbearable-a heavy burden that would weigh her down for the foreseeable future. 

Yet, inexplicably, it felt as if a different, equally as heavy, burden had been lifted from her shoulders. At least she was no longer living a lie. And, of course, Ron would be thrilled. _Maybe Harry will too_. She quickly brushed the though away, feeling foolish and guilty for even thinking it. She went back to thinking about how Ron would be happy to hear the news. At least there was that, the one quasi-positive result of the whole ordeal. 

Her train of thought was beginning to depress her, so she focused on something that would cheer her up, namely that she still had her birthday the next day to look forward to. Maybe she would get that new Weird Sisters recording that she had her heart set on. Or maybe a new music box to add to her collection. 

As she tried to guess what she might be getting for her birthday, she yawned, her rather emotionally exhausting week catching up with her. She made her way up to her dorm, where she fell into bed, welcoming the promise of sleep, but not before encouraging herself with the phrase that had become her mantra-_tomorrow's going to be another day._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_First and foremost, I'd like to thank Firebolt909, college girl, ~*Ginny*~, Alyeeandra, Kathy, Carrie, w&m_law, GinnyPotter, and Hermione L. Granger for all of their reviews. They've really given me encouragement to keep writing this thing. Ok, now for some specifics:_

_~*Ginny*~: Thanks for the review! That was really long, but I appreciated everything you said in it. You gave me something to think about as far as who Ginny will/will not tell about her identity, and I'm currently mulling over the possibilities ;)._

_Hermione L. Granger: Personally, I agree with you about Ron (he was a bit too chauvinstic in the last bit), but it suited my purposes and I merely exaggerated a perceived charactersitic of his in canon._

_Spellcaster: As far as Cho goes, I'm sticking to the theory that she's a reminder of Cedric and the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Plus, she's kinda "out of sight, out of mind" at this point, as she left Hogwarts the previous year._

_GinnyPotter: First of all, I want to thank you for reviewing every chapter. Ok, as far as Ginny "stalking" Harry, my theory is that he would feel like she had in the beginning. I'm probably exaggerating the situation, but Harry is too ;). Also, about the sacrifice--not to give too much away, but I'm not making any promises. The teachers know who the Turner is because people have been analyzing that prophecy, plus other related ones, for close to a thousand years. Also, there is an added factor that I plan to address soon, so I don't want to give anything away. I'm glad you enjoyed what I've written thus far._

_Trish: I love Lennon and the Beatles (yep, big Beatle fan :). And I agree that "Woman" would make a really great H/G songfic. So would "Something," but I think it's just because I'm really partial to that song ;)._


	9. The Seduction of Harry Potter

Untitled Document

_A/N: Well, this one wasn't nearly as tough as the last one. Um, I know the last chapter seemed a bit convenient, but I figure it was either that, or leave her with Justin and being the fan of H/G that I am, I just couldn't do it. Someone mentioned that they wanted to see more Harry. Well, he's definitely present here. I'll probably end up going back and forth between him and Ginny, at least for a little while, mainly because I feel like Ginny's been pretty neglected in this story (except for Chapter Eight), considering she's a major part of the plot. Oh, and I had to kick the rating up a bit, as it got a little more adult in this chapter. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews I've gotten. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

Written in the Stars

by Onedergirl

Chapter Nine

The Seduction of Harry Potter

"Time to get up Gin!"

Ginny snapped her eyes open, looking around her, slightly disoriented. But her confusion melted away as she looked up into a pair of very familiar green eyes. She smiled slightly as she yawned. "Hmm, morning Harry."

"I do believe congratulations are in order."

She squinted up into the morning light, fixing him with a perplexed look. "And why is that?"

"Because," he said, a wide smile on his face, "I do believe it's your birthday today."

"Ugh," she groaned, turning away from him. "Don't remind me." He gently reached over her and pulled her back to face him, which she did unresistingly. She looked up at him and laughed. "Now why did you have to go and do that? I was having a _very_ pleasant dream-about life before you, of course-and then you have to go and wake me up and remind me that I'm a year older today."

He just grinned down at her, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "What on earth are you talking about Gin? You know perfectly well that there was no life before me." In response, she reached behind her and grabbed a pillow, which she hit him over the head with.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, as she giggled at the expression on his face.

"Oh, so the world revolves around you now, Mr. Potter?" she asked, mock indignation in her voice.

He laughed, quickly pinning her to the bed under his weight. "Hasn't it always, Mrs. Potter?" he asked suggestively. Before even giving her a chance to answer, he bent down and kissed her full on the lips.

"Oh," she said when they broke the kiss, "so you _are_ aware of how I like to be woken up in the morning."

"I'm intimately aware of it," he responded, his voice full of desire.

"Hmm, then maybe you'd better get back to waking me up then," she said, a suggestive smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied.

Without another word, he kissed her again. Just as things were progressing to their natural outcome, they were interrupted by the sound of a loud bang, followed by children screaming. They looked up at each other, knowing that their quality time would have to wait. Ginny sighed. "I suppose we'd better go find out what's wrong," she said, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, also unable to hide his disappointment. "What if we just ignored it for now?"

Ginny laughed, kissing her husband quickly before getting up. "If we did that, those two would kill each other, and you know it. Now get up and get dressed while I go see what's wrong this time."

He groaned in response, but also got up. They didn't get much farther as the door to their room burst open and a small boy with flame red hair and bright green eyes came rushing in. "Muuum!" he cried, as he ran to Ginny and latched himself onto her leg.

Ginny bent down to look into her son's face. "What is it Andy?" she asked gently.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with tears and his lip trembling. "K-Kerena said she wa-was gonna get s-some o-of Unca Fred and Unca George's to-tongue toffees and u-use 'em on me," he managed to say, in between his tears.

Ginny let out a long sigh and looked over at her husband, who looked very much like he was trying not to laugh. She shot him a look, but was fighting to keep a smile off of her own face. She turned back to her son. "Oh Andy, honey, she wouldn't do that. She's just teasing you. You shouldn't let her upset you. She only does it because she knows she'll get a reaction out of you." She wrapped him in a hug and silently communicated to Harry to go get their daughter. He left the room, and Ginny set herself to wiping the tears from Andrew's eyes. She smiled encouragingly at him once his tears were gone and his nose had been wiped, and he gave her a thankful smile that reminded her of Harry.

A moment later, Harry walked back in with a young girl who was slightly older than her brother. She had dark hair that was almost black and mischievous brown eyes. At the moment, she appeared solemn, her head held high, and her face was the picture of innocence. "Good morning Mum," she said, as though the entire family was sitting around the breakfast table and she wasn't about to be lectured.

Ginny sighed as she looked down on her daughter. "Kerena, have you been scaring Andrew again?"

Kerena looked surprised at the question. "What do you mean Mum?"

"I think you know what I mean." Ginny saw the girl flinch slightly at the tone of voice she had used.

"Really Mum, it's not _my_ fault that Andy can't take a little joke." The girl looked wounded that her mother could have suggested that she had caused her brother's tears.

"Kerena Catherine Potter, you know very well how I feel about threatening to use your Uncles' pranks on your brother."

"But Dad told me 'bout how Uncle Fred and Uncle George used 'em on his cousin that one time," Kerena said, her eyes bright with glee. "He told me the _whole_ story and I thought it was really funny, so I told it to Andy and then he got all scared and came running to you."

Ginny looked up to glare at her husband, who looked like he was trying to be invisible. "Harry, why would you go and tell her _that!_" she scolded.

Harry looked abashed. "Well, she asked for a 'funny bedtime story' and it was the first thing that popped into my head." She rolled her eyes at him and they both knew that this conversation was far from over. Ginny looked back down at her daughter, who looked distinctly interested what had just transpired between her parents. "Now Kerena," Ginny admonished, "you shouldn't antagonize your brother like that. You knew he would be scared by a story like that. If I hear about you scaring him one more time, you'll spend the rest of the afternoon in your room. Understand?"

"Yes Mum," the girl replied rather sullenly.

"Alright," Ginny said, eyeing the two of her children. "Both of you go to your rooms and get dressed for breakfast. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are coming over today." The two faces lit up and they both ran out of the room, excited at the prospect of seeing their Aunt and Uncle and their cousins. Once they were gone, Ginny rounded on Harry. "And you! Telling her that story." Harry winced at her tone, but she wasn't done yet. "You and I both know that that one is almost as bad as Fred and George. Why would you go and tell her a story like that?"

"Well she _asked_ and I couldn't think of anything else to tell her," Harry said a tad defensively. "How was I to know she'd go and torment Andy with it?"

"Because she _always_ does." Ginny looked at Harry and sighed, unable to keep a smile off her face at his wounded expression. "What am I going to do with you?"

Harry perked up a bit at her tone of voice and moved over to her, hugging her. "Well," he began, pulling away little so he could look down at her, "I _have_ been naughty."

Ginny got a grin her on her face that she knew was rather mischievous. "Yes, you have been that. I suppose I'll have to do something about it."

"When?" he asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his eyes.

"Later." She laughed when she noticed the mock-hurt expression on his face. "Well, I _would_ do something about it now, but Ron and Hermione will be here any minute."

Harry had his own mischievous grin on his face as he started to kiss her neck and rub his hands up and down her back. "When has that ever stopped us?"

Ginny laughed a rather throaty laugh, then answered with, "that's true. Think we have time?" she asked, a little breathlessly as Harry's hands had found a rather sensitive spot.

"Oh definitely," he murmured, right before kissing her passionately. Without breaking the kiss, Harry picked her up and lay her down on the bed, positioning himself on top of her. Things were starting to heat up when, through her haze of pleasure, she heard the chimes that signaled someone was at the door. She broke away from Harry and looked up at him, trying to rein in her hormones. "They're here," she gasped. They quickly got up and started rushing around, shooting each other looks of longing while getting ready.

They were almost presentable when Harry turned to Ginny, his face one of triumph at having come up with an idea. "Gin," he said, "how about we convince Ron and Hermione to take the kids so that you and I can spend the day together?"

She looked over at him as she was touching her wand to her hair. "Sounds like a good idea to me," she answered a grin on her face. He grinned back and then the two of them headed to the bedroom door.

***

There was a colored mist in front of her, and she didn't know where she was. Suddenly there came a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Virginia Weasley," it sang to her, echoing all around and within her.

She looked hesitantly around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Yes?" she replied, a bit timidly.

"You are the Turner," the voice sang in response.

Ginny could hardly believe her ears. "What?" she asked, disbelieving.

You are the Turner the prophecy speaks of," the voice answered.

***

And Ginny Weasley bolted up in bed, covered in sweat, every detail of the dream permanently etched in her brain. _I'm the Turner?! How is that possible?_ It was completely unbelievable. Ginny was working at rationalizing the whole thing. _A product of wishful thinking and too much research_ _. . . particularly that first bit_. _I really need to take a break_. She had herself convinced until she looked over to her right and saw it. There was a book there that had not been there before. On the cover were the words: _Turning for Turners_. It just couldn't be true. If she were the Turner, then that meant that she and Harry . . . . _Well the prophecy never specified what joining meant. It could just be that we have to work together . . . but that dream was so real . . . ._

She lay back down, all the elements coming together. _I'm the Turner_. It was too much to process at one time. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

_This is incredibly stupid, isn't it?_ He really couldn't believe that he was going to do it. Sure, he had wanted to give Ginny something nice for her birthday, so he had searched Hogsmeade at the last Hogsmeade weekend. He hadn't found anything that he felt comfortable giving her. It was just the other day--as he had been going through his trunk to find a Quidditch book--that he had found what he wanted to give her.

He had looked through them and selected the best one and had re-written it so as to make it a little neater. The 'it' was one of the poems he had written to her, but he hadn't been brave enough to sign them because of her relationship with Justin. Still, he hoped she would appreciate it.

So that was why he was pacing in the common room at two in the morning, under his Invisibility Cloak. He stopped suddenly and looked at the door that led to the girls' dormitory. Squaring his shoulders, he walked over to the door, opened it, and walked through it. He climbed up the stairs, trepidation slowing his steps, until he saw the door that led to the room for the sixth year girls. He quietly opened it, thankful that it didn't squeak, and tiptoed in. He checked three of the beds before he found hers. Slowly, deliberately, he parted the curtains just enough to look through the crack. She was sleeping peacefully, a book next to her on the bed. She was obviously asleep, her breathing slow and steady. He glanced around and saw that he was the only conscious one in the room, and then he pulled the curtains open a little further. It was then that he saw the book had words on it. _Turning for Turners_, it said.

He gasped quietly, not quite believing what his eyes told him. _She's the Turner!_ He'd known it ever since they had started researching the prophecy, but to have it confirmed like this was startling. But the proof was undeniable, and his instincts confirmed it for him. He couldn't help the wry smile that graced his countenance. _Wait'll Ron hears about this. He'll flip_. Harry wanted badly to chuckle at the mental image of Ron finding out that Ginny-his little sister, the one he was so protective of-was a witch of incredible abilities and with an extremely rare gift. _And the love of my life_. The thought was there and he couldn't take it back now. Yes, he loved Ginny Weasley. His smile disappeared as he imagined what Ron might say about that.

He forced his thoughts away from that unpleasant prospect. The fact that Ginny was the Turner just strengthened his resolve to do what he had come here to do. He dropped the piece of parchment he was carrying onto her bed and, before he could rethink his decision, he bolted for the door, and practically ran down the room until he was safe back in the common room. What was done was done, and Harry fervently hoped that he'd done the right thing.

***

Morning came all too quickly for Ginny, as she was somewhat unsure what she was going to do. Sure, it was her birthday and she would probably hang out with Ron, Hermione and Harry, but she just didn't know what she was going to do. They still didn't know that she hadn't broken up with Justin, nor did they know that she was the Turner. She put off getting up as long as she could, which was actually quite long considering it was a Saturday. But, all too soon, she had to get up and face the music. She sat up and looked back at the book that was lying on her bed. She picked it up to hide it under her pillow when she noticed a sheet of parchment that hadn't been there before. She wondered what kind of surprises this held for her, as if she could handle another surprise today after the bombshell that had been dropped on her earlier.

With more than a little trepidation, she unrolled the piece of parchment. As she scanned it, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was a love poem. For her. She re-read it.

_Hair of fire  
For you, I desire.  
Skin of cream  
Of you, I dream.  
Eyes of brown,  
My sorrows drown'd._

_Goddess, please smile for me  
That glow I love and'd die to see.  
Gentle soul, heal my wounds.  
Only you can dispel the gloom._

_My dear Gin,  
Here is my heart.  
My penance for my sins  
Never enough, but perhaps a start._

Her heart sank as she realized it must be from Justin. She'd been afraid that he'd try to win her back, and it was such a lovely poem too. But she just didn't feel that way about him. Just what was she going to do? 

She put the piece of parchment aside and started getting dressed, though she was preoccupied. There was so much to think about. It was her sixteenth birthday, and not only had she just found out that she was a witch with extremely rare powers, but her ex-boyfriend-whom she'd just broken up with-was trying to win her back. And, to top it all off, the boy she'd always dreamed about would probably never see her as more than a friend and the little sister he never had. It was enough to make her head spin and she seriously considered getting back into bed to escape from her troubles. She sighed, realizing it would be an exercise in futility. Someone would just come up here and wake her up, and eventually she'd have to face all the changes that had occurred in the short space of a day.

Looking in the mirror, she checked to make sure she looked presentable, then she squared her shoulders and headed down to the common room.

***

Harry had been the first one up, unable to sleep after he had left the poem on Ginny's bed. How would she react? Would she even know he'd written it, or would she think that someone else had? He was pacing and Hermione and Ron were sending each other looks of puzzlement, but he really didn't care. He was incredibly nervous, and the only thing that seemed to help was to keep moving. As a result, he moved around the common room like a caged animal, but his thoughts were still on Ginny and what she would think of his gift to her.

The door to the girls' dorm opened and Harry stopped pacing, knowing that it would be Ginny who would walk through that door. He watched her as she came into the room and greeted them all. She looked preoccupied, though she put on a good face for everyone in the room. When she said hi to him, she didn't look at him any differently than she normally did, which made him believe that she had either not seen the poem, or she didn't think he had written it. He wasn't exactly sure how to take that. He decided, for the moment, to try and forget about the whole situation.

The four of them walked down to the Great Hall and Harry had noticed that Ginny seemed a little more quiet than usual. He figured this was perfectly normal. After all, the girl had just found out she was the Turner. That could throw anybody for a curve. He resolved himself to be there for her, should she need anyone to help her.

***

Breakfast passed in a daze for Ginny. The only memories she had of it later was everyone had the Gryffindor table singing "Happy Birthday," and the odd looks she was getting from Harry. He kept looking at her as if he expected her to break down in tears or to go off like a bomb. It was almost as if he knew that she were the Turner. But that wasn't possible. There was no way he could. _He's just worried because I've been preoccupied_.

It was while they were walking out of the Great Hall that Ginny remembered the poem, and then it all fell into place so quickly that she halted in her tracks as she thought it out. _Harry wrote it. He must have brought it earlier this morning, then saw the book and knew I was the Turner. He's worried because he's probably curious to know what I thought of his poem_. If that were true then . . . _Harry likes me! Oh. Great. Stars. I don't believe it! He really likes me!_

Distantly, she heard a voice calling her name, and her eyes focused. She saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry staring at her, worried looks on their faces. Ron had been calling her name, trying to get her attention. She focused as best she could on him, but she was still in a daze from her revelation. "Hmm?" she asked him.

"Are you okay Gin? You spaced out there for a sec, and you've been awfully quiet this morning."

"Hmm, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little preoccupied, is all." This caused Ron and Hermione to look even more puzzled, but the understanding look on Harry's face just confirmed everything for her. She had to figure out a way to talk to him alone, to discern if her theory was correct. She started walking with the others, and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Harry kept shooting looks at her. It just seemed to be more proof that she was correct. 

An idea hit her, as she remembered that this was a Hogsmeade weekend. She cleared her throat. "So, Ron, Hermione, are you two going to Hogsmeade today?" she asked casually.

"Well," Ron answered as he looked over at his girlfriend, "did you want to go Hermione?"

Hermione looked closely at Ginny, and Ginny tried to communicate with her eyes that she wanted to be alone with Harry. Hermione seemed to understand. "Yeah Ron, I'd like to go."

Ron nodded and smiled at her. "Ok then." He hesitated for a second. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay here. It's your birthday after all."

"No," she replied, hoping she hadn't seemed too anxious to get rid of them. "It's ok. I have some work I have to do today anyway." 

"Yeah Ron," Hermione added. "Besides, you and I haven't had some . . . quality time lately."

Ron got a goofy grin on his face, and nodded his acquiescence.

Yes! Thank you Hermione! "What about you Harry?" she asked, turning to look at him. _Please say no, please say no_.

"Uh, well," he began, obvious fighting a war with himself, "I have some work to do too." He looked over at Hermione. "I'm going to do some more studying for the NEWT's." She nodded, trying hard not to appear too pleased.

_Hermione must know what's going on_, Ginny thought. _Wow. Nothing gets past her_.

They arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password to get in.

***

Ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione had set off for Hogsmeade, along with most of the Gryffindors who were third year and older. In fact, Ginny and Harry were the only Gryffindors older than 12 not in Hogsmeade. She ran up to her dorm to grab the poem, planning how she was going to bring the subject up. In the end, she decided to just play it by ear.  
She arrived back down in the common room to find it devoid of life save for Harry, who was sitting on one of the couches with some work spread around him. Ginny thanked everyone she could think of that there was no one there to witness what she was about to do. She moved towards him and sat in a chair next to the couch. He looked up at her and smiled, which she returned before turning back to the parchment in her hand. 

_Ok, Ginny, this is it. Show time_. She let out a rather melodramatic sigh, then looked out the window forlornly. _Come on Harry, this is your cue_.

"Something the matter, Gin?"

_Here goes nothing_. "Hmm?" she turned to look at him, and then sighed, a wry smile on his face. "Oh, it's just this poem I got this morning."

"Poem?" To anybody else, his expression was one of polite curiosity, but Ginny wasn't fooled for a second. She could tell he was a little nervous about what she was going to say. She took that as a good sign and kept going.

"Yeah," she replied, unable to keep the smile off of her face. "I really wish I knew who wrote it. It's a really lovely love poem."

"Oh? Must be from Justin then." He turned to look down at his work, but she could see that he wasn't really looking at it. After all, Divination isn't _that_ interesting.

_You can't fool me, Harry Potter._ "I thought that at first," she conceded, "but it's just not his style, especially since we broke up yesterday."

She noted with satisfaction that his head snapped up at her last comment, but he tried to play it cool. It just made her grin to herself. He was so cute when he tried to act nonchalant. "Hmm," he said, apparently thinking. "Do you have any idea who wrote it then?"

She sighed again, and stood up. "Well, yes and no," she replied. She walked over to the window and was glad that Harry finally abandoned any pretense of trying to do work, standing up himself and walking closer to her.

"What do you mean, 'yes and no?'" he asked her. Obviously the suspense was getting to him.

Her back was to him, so he couldn't have seen the mischievous smile that flitted across her face before she adopted a look of contemplation. "Well," she began, turning around to face him, "I have some ideas."

His look of control was beginning to crack, and her heart went out to him, even as she continued to make him suffer. "Yeah, I was thinking that it could be Colin or Terry or Neville." She was quiet for a moment as she watched him fighting with himself. Obviously he wanted to tell her he had written it, but he was afraid of what she would say. _If only he knew I'd tell him that I felt the same_. She wanted him to know, so she was going to give him an opening. "Well," she said out loud, "even if it were any of them, I would be flattered, sure, but it wouldn't change my mind."

"Change your mind about what?" He was really nervous, but he was still here. Ginny pressed on.

"That I don't like any of them in that way."

"Oh? You still like Justin then?"

Ginny wanted to laugh and throw her arms around him, but she didn't. She just looked at him. "I wouldn't have broken up with him if I liked him that way."

"Hmmm," was all he said, but Ginny could tell that he was hopeful. _Well, no time like the present._

Her facial expression changed to one of surprise and disbelief. "Harry?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"_You_ didn't write this, did you?"

"What?" he asked, so surprised that he took a step back.

She stepped toward him. "It's just that I can't think of anybody who would have written this."

He started inching his way backwards, as if trying to escape. "What makes you think I did?"

"Oh, just a thought," she said, matching his progress backward with steps forward.

Before he could say another word his back was against the wall, and she could tell he wanted desperately to run. But he stayed put, and quietly asked her, "what would you say if I told you I had written it?"

She moved until she was just inches from him, and then looked up at him, her face serious. "I would say 'thank you' and then I would tell you that I'm so glad you're the one who wrote it because I've always liked you Harry," she replied, just as quietly.  
He looked down at her. "I wrote it Gin. I wrote it a few weeks ago, and it was the best birthday present I could find."

"Thank you Harry. I'm so glad you feel the same about me that I feel about you. I've always liked you Harry."

***

He could hardly believe it. _She likes me!_ It seemed so simple now. He knew what he had to do-what he wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, then leaned down and planted a soft kiss against her lips.

His mind exploded with a whirlwind of thoughts. _I can't believe it! She likes me too! This feels so good, so right. I can't believe this is actually happening! This is just-_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

_And that was Ron. Oh shit. _


	10. 'Loyalty Will Be Tested'

Untitled Document

_A/N: OK, has anyone heard Rammstein's new CD? It's a really kick ass album. The only reason I bring it up is because I've been listening to it non-stop for the last couple of days, so my writing might reflect that. Um, let's see, someone asked if I had written the poem in the last chapter. Yes, though I was kinda pressed for time, so it didn't turn out as well as I would have liked. I'm glad people liked it though, especially since I'm no poet :). About that dream in the last chapter . . . ok, the way it works in my head is that Turners dream of things that have happened, and things that **could** happen--possibilities. They aren't true divinators, but they do have a sense. So, take from it what you will :). The title was something I came up with because I didn't like any of the others I thought of. Besides, it was a bit of a laugh for me, so I used it *grin*. _

_Alyeeandra: This chapter is for you, since you asked me to post it so quickly. I hope I got it up in time ;)._

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

**Written in the Stars**

**by Onedergirl**

**Chapter Ten**

**'Loyalty Will Be Tested'**

It was mostly the force and the volume of Ron's voice that penetrated Harry's brain and caused him to jump backwards as if he had been stung. Course, there was really nowhere for him to jump backwards to, having been against the wall, so he merely ended up pulling away from Ginny swiftly and banging the back of his head against that very same wall. Pleasure was very rapidly replaced by pain.

"Ow!" he muttered, bringing his hand up to the back of his head. As he was rubbing it, he focused on Ron, who was standing across the common room with Hermione, and immediately the pain disappeared as his heart sank into his stomach. The look on Ron's face was one of unparalleled fury. He'd seen Ron be angry and upset before, but he'd never, ever seen him this furious. At that look, his attempt at joviality-"Hey Ron, how was Hogsmeade?"-died on his lips. Instead, he smiled weakly. "Hi Ron," he said quietly.

Ron narrowed his eyes, and Harry felt his heart start pumping with fear. "Just what do you think you're doing, Harry?" he asked with a very quiet and very dangerous voice.

Harry's mind whirled as he tried to think of an answer that wouldn't just make Ron more upset. Somehow he didn't think, "I was just kissing your sister," would go over well. At all. He gulped a bit, and opted for ignorance, if for no other reason than to stall for time. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Based on the look on Hermione's face, he didn't think he'd done a very good job at it. 

Harry wasn't sure how, but Ron's face grew even darker at the question. He started walking towards Harry, and began speaking in the same quiet, dangerous voice he'd used after his original outburst. "You know very well what I'm talking about."  
Harry decided that if he were going to go down, he'd go down with style and dignity. He stood up straight and smoothed out his robes, then turned to look Ron in the face. "Yes, I do," he answered with as strong a voice as he could muster. This seemed to surprise Ron a bit and he stopped moving forward. His face, however, remained one of anger and rage. "I was kissing your sister." This really caught Ron off guard, but he recovered quickly.

"So I saw. Why?" he demanded.

"Because I like her. A lot."

"WHAT?!"

"I like Ginny. I have for some time now, and," he said, turning his head to Ginny, "she likes me too." She smiled up at him and nodded. Feeling much more confident, he looked back at Ron and smiled a little. "We were just discovering that when you walked in." Harry thought he saw Hermione look a little smug, as if she had figured this whole thing out ages ago, under her worry at the way her boyfriend was acting.

Ron was fuming now, and Harry was surprised that smoke wasn't coming out of his ears. "I had no idea that swapping spit was a means of discovery," he spat out venomously. Harry was about to say something to this, but Ron turned to Ginny. "What about Justin? I thought you were still with him."

Ginny glared at her brother, but her voice was calm. "I broke up with him yesterday. You knew I was having doubts about him. You're the one who encouraged me to do it."

"Yes, but I never expected you to be enchanted by my best friend!" he yelled, glaring at Harry menacingly.

Harry was about to make a haughty reply to that, but Ginny beat him to the punch. "He didn't enchant me Ron. I. Like. Harry. It's one of the reasons I broke up with Justin in the first place."

Ron didn't know what to say to that, apparently, so he attacked from a different direction. "What about the Turner, hmm? I thought that was who the love of his life would be." He'd said this last bit sarcastically.

Harry looked apprehensively at Ginny, wondering if she was going to tell her brother the truth. He saw the determined and exasperated look on her face, and knew she was going to do it. He couldn't help but admire her bravery. 

"Oh for Godric's sake, Ron, _I'm_ the Turner!"

Ron was so surprised that he nearly lost his balance. The anger drained away from his face and was replaced by a look of disbelief. "What?" he asked quietly.

"It's true," she confirmed, just as quietly. "I'm the Turner."

Ron, however, didn't seem ready to accept this. "How is that possible? What makes you so sure?"

Ginny hesitated, then answered her brother. "I had a dream this morning, and someone told me I was the Turner." Ron looked ready to dismiss this piece of evidence, but Ginny didn't give him a chance to speak. "And then, when I woke up, I saw a book that hadn't been there before. The title was _Turning for Turners_."

Ron closed his mouth, still in shock. Harry would have laughed, but he couldn't imagine what Ron must have been going through at that moment. He'd had two big bombshells dropped on him within the space of ten minutes. Harry couldn't help but feel for his friend. Ron stumbled over to one of the chairs in the common room, and plopped himself into it, still trying to digest everything. Hermione went over to him and sat next to him, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder, while giving Harry and Ginny a small smile. 

The room was silent, as everyone allowed Ron time to take everything in. It was a few moments later, though, that Ron's head snapped up, as if he'd just figured something out. He turned to look at Harry, his face full of anger and . . . hatred. Harry shivered involuntarily. "This is all your fault," he spat, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry, though, was at a loss as to what Ron meant. "W-what?" he asked, not sure he'd heard him correctly.

Ron stood up, and glared coldly at Harry. He pointed at him. "That prophecy. If Ginny's the Turner, then that means she's going to help you defeat You-Know-Who."

He was still in the dark as to what Ron was on about, but he didn't want to agitate his friend any further. "Yeah, I suppose s-"

"That prophecy made mention of a sacrifice, Harry," Ron interrupted. Harry nodded, numb with disbelief at the cold fury radiating from his best friend. "What if Ginny is the sacrifice, huh? Did you ever think of _that_?"

Harry could feel himself getting a little annoyed. He could understand Ron being upset about having walked in on what he had walked in on, but he was getting a little carried away with this whole "big brother" thing. "Do you think I'd want that, Ron? You act like I _asked_ for her to be in danger from Voldemort."

He saw Ron flinch, but it didn't deter his anger, or the point he so obviously wanted to make. He never got to say what he wanted to say next, because Ginny spoke up again. "So what if I am? If I'm to die, then I'll do so fighting. I'm not about to go hide in a corner when I could be doing something constructive, like fighting Voldemort." Harry could see that her words had upset Ron, but it didn't stop her from saying more. "I was put into Gryffindor too," she said quietly and somewhat soothingly. "I'm not afraid of death, and if I can help, then come hell or high water, I'll help."

There was quiet after she had said her piece, and what she had said confirmed to Harry what he had found so wonderful about her. He watched Ron closely. It seemed that, for the present, he had grudgingly accepted the situation. But Harry had a feeling that this argument wasn't over. Ron could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to be.

It was then that the entrance to the common room swung open, and Professor McGonagall walked in. She looked around, and her eyes landed on Ginny. All of the occupants in the room already seemed to know what she was there for, even before she spoke. "Miss Weasley, the Headmaster would like to see you now."

Ginny nodded her head, and followed her out of the room, but not before giving everyone a wave and a smile, though Harry's was the brightest.

The room was silent after she had gone, the tension in the room so thick that it was almost stifling. Ron stood, and Harry watched with trepidation as he walked over to him. He stopped a few feet away, and looked at Harry, his face deadly serious. "Harry," he spoke, so quietly that Harry could barely hear him, "I may not be able to stop her from doing what she wants, but I'll always be watching out for her. And for you." His voice was calm, but the threat was clear. "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive you."

Harry looked Ron straight in the eyes. "Nothing will happen to her," he replied firmly.

Ron just nodded, then walked out of the portrait hole. Hermione followed him, but not before giving Harry an encouraging smile, which seemed to say that everything would be all right eventually. But, after she had left, Harry couldn't help but fear that things would never be the same. Their friendship might be repaired in time, but something had changed today. He didn't know what was different exactly, but whatever it was had changed and things would never go back to what they had been.

***

The walk to the Headmaster's office was a long one for Ginny. She knew what the Headmaster wanted to see her about, and she found that she was excited to learn all about it. 

They arrived at a gargoyle that she had seen a few times, but had never really paid much attention to before. Professor McGonagall muttered something that sounded like, "pepper imps," and then the gargoyle opened to allow them in. 

After ascending the stairs, the two walked into the Headmaster's office, to find Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, obviously working on something. He looked up. "Miss Weasley, please have a seat." As Ginny sat, he turned to Professor McGonagall. "Thank you Minerva," he said. She inclined her head and left the room. 

Ginny watched the Headmaster anxiously, nervous excitement flooding through her. A few moments later, he turned his attention to her, and she could see his eyes twinkling under his glasses, though his face remained calm. "Ginny, I believe you know why you're here?"

Ginny nodded, wanting to ask the thousands of questions that she had asked herself all morning. The only one she gave voice to though, was, "is it true?" The moment it was out of her mouth, she felt silly. _Of course it's true. I wouldn't be here if it weren't!_ She could feel herself turning pink.

The Headmaster, however, considered her question and answered her. "Yes, it's true."

She nodded, relieved that he'd confirmed it for her. "What does it mean, though?" she blurted out. Immediately, she realized how that had probably sounded, so she worked to clarify. "I mean, what can I do? And how do I fit into that prophecy?" She knew she sounded like an overexcited first year, but she couldn't be bothered to try and hide her excitement. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her, which caused his eyes to twinkle even more. "As for the first question, I believe you'll find the answer in the book you received earlier." He paused, and Ginny registered surprise that he'd known about that, but waited to hear the answer to her second question. "As to the second, well, that is difficult to say." He was silent for a moment.

"Why?" she asked, hoping he would shed some light onto this mystery for her.

"Because-as I'm sure you'll soon discover-the future is never completely set in stone. There are some true divinators out there-Celestia Moon was one-but they only see so much. They never see everything. Life is part fate, part chance, and part luck."

Ginny nodded again. She was dying to ask something else, but she wasn't sure if she should. The Headmaster seemed to sense her hesitation and nodded slightly at her. She took that as a sign of encouragement and fired away. "Professor, how did you know it was me?"

Ginny could have sworn that his smile turned wistful and fond, but she couldn't be sure. "A couple of things. The prophecies of Celestia Moon are over a thousand years old. They have been studied for nearly as long. She was remarkably consistent with her metaphors, and the name Brighid-always in conjunction with either the Moon or the label Turner, sometimes both-shows up a few times in her other prophecies." He chuckled lightly and continued. "And we met long before you were a student here."

Her mind whirled at this information. That would mean that she'd traveled to the past at some point in the future. _That's really confusing_. She really hoped she would get used to the concept of time travel and the havoc it could work on English grammar.  
Professor Dumbledore politely cleared his throat, bringing Ginny's focus from her thoughts to the world around her. She saw that his face looked a little more serious. "Ginny, the main reason I called you here was to ask that you please be careful. I suppose Mr. Potter has told you that Voldemort intends to use your abilities for his own purposes."

Ginny nodded, blushing slightly at the mention of Harry's name. She saw the Headmaster's eyes twinkle slightly at her blush, though his face remained serious.

"Then you understand how important it is for you, along with your brother, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger to follow the school rules. They are there for your safety and protection." She nodded solemnly. The Headmaster sighed. "It would be the perfect opportunity for Voldemort if even one of you gave him an opening."

"I understand, sir," Ginny said quietly, knowing intimately how cunning Voldemort could be when given the opportunity.

The Headmaster nodded once. "It would be best if you would begin working on learning how to use your abilities as soon as possible. It won't be easy, but you will get it."

Ginny smiled at him. "I will sir," she said. She stood, knowing she should probably leave, and anxious to get back to her dorm to learn everything she could about being a Turner. She headed towards the door, then stopped and turned around to face the Headmaster again. "Thank you sir," she said quietly.

He smiled gently at her. "You're welcome Ginny. If you ever need to see me, my door is always open."

Ginny grinned gratefully. "Thank you again sir." At his smile, she turned and left his office, walking quickly back to Gryffindor tower, feeling a little more relaxed about her identity.

***

She returned nearly an hour after she had left. Harry knew this because he had waited for her. Not without trepidation, mind you. They really hadn't had a chance to talk things out before being interrupted. He just hoped that they could figure out where they stood. 

He watched her walk in, and he felt the now familiar pounding of his heart at the sight of her. She spotted him and smiled, then walked over to him. 

"Hey Gin," he said quietly, a smile on his face.

"Hey Harry," she replied, and smiled back at him.

There was silence, and Harry knew he should say something-anything-to fill it in. "So, um," he began, still looking at her, "what did Dumbledore say?"

Her smile got wider. "He told me that we'd met before I was even a student here."

Harry felt his eyebrows rise, and he gestured over to the loveseat, where they both sat. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. You know what that means don't you? It means that at some point in the future, I go back in the past!"

He found her excitement amusing and chuckled slightly at the eager expression on her face. She mock-glared at him. "And just what is so funny?"

"You are," he answered.

Smirking at him, she grabbed a pillow off a nearby couch and smacked him with it. 

"Hey!"

"That'll teach you!" she managed to say, laughing as hard as she was at the wounded expression on his face. A few moments later, he laughed with her, not able to hold his expression in the face of her amusement. 

When he had calmed down enough to speak, he asked her if Dumbledore had said anything else.

Ginny's expression became a little more serious. "Yeah. He said that the four of us need to be careful, because we know that Voldemort wants to use my abilities."

Harry also grew more serious, nodding contemplatively. "Yeah, well, he's not going to get you," he replied firmly. He looked over at her, and he knew that he had to bring the subject up now, before he lost his nerve. "Um, Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"So, uh, where do we stand now? I mean," he added hastily, seeing her open her mouth, "we like each other. That's a start. But, well, I'm not sure what happens now."

Ginny closed her mouth, and Harry thought she was trying to figure out what to say. "Well," she said at last, "first of all, I want you to know that I like you very, very much. I always have." He nodded, and she continued. "But I just got out of a relationship, and it didn't end well."

This surprised Harry. "What happened?"

"Well, I began to realize that I had never been over you, and that I would never see Justin as anything more than a good friend. So, I decided to break up with him." She sighed here. "He didn't take it well. I mean, on the surface he was fine with it, but I know him. He's hurting really badly right now, and I feel so guilty for having put him through that. I need to make sure he's going to be ok before we . . . start something."

Harry nodded, feeling at once disappointed that they couldn't just jump into the relationship that they both wanted, and relieved that he would have more time to work out what was supposed to happen next. The expression on her face was somewhat depressed, so Harry wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. "I think you're right Gin," he said. At her confused look, he elaborated. "We'll just take things slowly, see how they go. I guess the first step is to get to know each other better, right?"

"Right," she said, grinning at him now.

He grinned back. "So, Ginny, tell me all about the life and times of Virginia Marie Weasley."

She giggled at him, and began to talk. 

They stayed that way for hours, cuddling together in front of the common room fire, just talking about anything and everything they could think of. When thinking about it later, Harry realized that he'd never had quite so much fun.  



	11. Emerald Lightning

Untitled Document

_A/N: I know I said something about getting this up sooner, but this chapter gave me a little trouble as, after I'd written it and re-read it, it made very little sense. So, I had to re-write it, which took longer than I anticipated. Anyway, uh, this might need a little clarification, so I don't have people wondering what's going on. Harry and Ginny are *not* going out (that should be obvious). I think of it as in that odd limbo place where they are sort of close friends and sort of something more. Oh, and I actually had to figure out the exact dates on all of this stuff, so the day today is May 24th. Also, I wanted to thank everyone that has been encouraging me with reviews to keep this thing going. Don't worry, because I plan to finish this sucker. Alright, here we go then._

**Written in the Stars**

**by Onedergirl**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Emerald Lightening**

Tension was the buzzword for all of Hogwarts--but for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny especially--as the end of the year exams loomed closer.

Ron was barely speaking to Harry--politely distant--because he thought Harry was speaking too much to Ginny. Ginny was upset with Ron for being angry with Harry, and for being overprotective, and Hermione was trying very hard to be supportive of all three, and study for her NEWT's and hold up her obligations as Head Girl. They were all stressed out with just worrying about the end of the year. When one added their other worries--Voldemort, the prophecy, Ginny being the Turner, and the headaches created by Harry and Ron's fight--well, it was easy to see why everyone's nerves were frayed.

Ginny, though, was able to escape her worries while learning everything that she could about being a Turner. The book was fascinating, and gave much more information than she had found in weeks of previous study.

So whenever she had the opportunity--and that opportunity usually came after dinner--she had taken to rushing up to her dorm, tossing her things aside and grabbing her book.

She hadn't yet tried any of the spells, instead just reading. In addition to detailing all kinds of spells that would be useful and the kinds of things she would be able to do without a wand, the book also gave a detailed history of Turners.

It was one night after two weeks of study that she finally decided that she couldn't wait any longer. The time had come to try one of the spells. She had been reading up on the Occultus Spell which was, in essence, an Invisibility Spell that required wand magic. That was the one, she'd decided, mostly because it looked to be relatively easy and the book had mentioned that it was a must for new Turners to learn.

Ginny set the book on her bed and picked up her wand, then pointed it directly at herself. "_Occultus invisible_," she muttered. Her hands flickered, disappeared, then reappeared again. She frowned slightly, then muttered the spell again. After a couple of failed attempts, she finally managed to conceal her entire body. Grinning widely, she left her dorm and headed down to the common room, in desperate need of distraction from her stress and from her work.

Once down in the common room, she first thought it was empty, which disappointed her greatly. But to her immense relief, she spotted one lone figure in a chair by the fire.

Harry was sitting there, hard at work studying. She thought that he looked like he could use a break as well. So she snuck over to him as quietly as she could, and stopped between him and the fire. She watched him for a minute, noticing how his brow furrowed in concentration, and how every once in a while he would absently push his hair off of his forehead. It was so wonderful just being able to watch him without being embarrassed, or worrying what someone might think, so she took her time, and decided that she loved him like this, totally unaware of the world around him and focused in on what he was doing.

She watched him run his fingers through his hair again, and she had the sudden urge to run her own fingers through his black locks. They just looked so soft. She grinned evilly to herself. _Well, why not? What's the use in being invisible if you can't have any fun with it?_

Closing the distance between them with another step, she then reached her hand out and lightly touched the top of his head. He jumped and looked around him, obviously trying to figure out if he'd actually felt something touch him and, if so, what it was. She could barely contain her laughter at the confused look on his face. So, to further amuse herself, she waited until he had looked back down, then took another step forward and snatched his glasses, holding them out in front of her.

She watched as Harry jumped up, obviously startled, and began glaring around him, looking for his glasses. It was too much for Ginny, and she broke into peals of laughter, which just served to startle Harry more.

"Ginny?" he whispered, his eyes wide, obviously trying to see her. "Where are you?"

Still laughing, she managed to say, "right in front of you." She had been about to tell him that she was invisible, but he had headed forward, intent on getting his glasses back. Instead, he bumped into her and sent them both crashing to the ground.

Ginny's laughter stopped abruptly as she became all too aware of Harry on top of her. His face, which had turned a remarkable shade of red, was hovering mere inches from her own. Her heart started pounding and she could feel thousands of snitches flitting about her stomach.

By the look on his face, he could feel her beneath him, even if he couldn't see her. "Um, Gin? Are you invisible?"

"Yeah," she managed, her reply much too throaty for her liking. She was going to lose it and start kissing him and Founders' knew what else if she didn't get him off now! "Uh, here are your glasses," she offered lamely.

He took them from her and put them on, staring down at her--or the ground, depending on how you look at it--for another moment before quickly getting up and walking back to his work. She lay there--disappointed and relieved--before getting up and muttering the counter-spell. 

"That the Occultus Spell?" he asked her, his gaze fixed on his work.

Her breathing was still a little too ragged to her own ears, but she was able to mutter, "um, yeah." After taking a steadying breath, she scrutinized him. He still wasn't looking at her, and his face seemed flushed. "How did you know?"

He looked up at her. "We just learned it in Lupin's class."

"Ah."

The room was silent as they stared at each other, not knowing what to say or how to act.

Harry finally broke eye contact and looked back down at his work. "So, um, where'd you learn it?"

Ginny laughed--_cool it!_--and sat down next to him. "I was studying that Turning book and I really wanted to practice one of the easier ones. Once I managed it, I decided to come down here to see if anyone was still up."

"So since I was the only one here, you decided to harass me?"

She grinned cheekily at him. "I prefer to think of it as 'providing you with a much needed break.'"

"Of course. My mistake. You performed that task admirably, I must say."

She had begun to laugh and when he was done talking, Harry joined in. They reveled in the shared laughter, but eventually they became quiet, and Ginny was aware that Harry had begun to stare at her. She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the embarrassment and longing that his gaze caused in her. "Anyway," she said, eager to start talking again, "that was the first spell I tried."

"Oh?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she answered. _Is it my imagination, or is he getting closer?_ She quickly stood up. "Um, so anyway, I think I'll go to bed now." She yawned. "Yes, I'm quite sleepy and all." All she could hope was that she didn't sound half as nervous as she felt.

He stood up also. "Uh, well," he seemed to be stalling, "how is it going anyway? The studying, you know?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, not expecting the question. It seemed to her that he hadn't expected to ask it either. "Oh. Well, it's going fine. Great. It's all very interesting." _That was very convincing, I'm sure._

"Really?"

He was getting so close, and all she wanted to do was reach out and hold him to her and never let him go. She took a step back instead and focused on answering his question. "Yes, though it's much more technical than I had anticipated." She grinned at him, feeling a little more confident. Until he grinned back. "You, uh, you have to know lots about A-arithmancy and Astronomy." _Run away, run away!_ She took another step back. He matched it. She needed to escape, and fast. "In fact, why don't I go get the book, and you can see for yourself." _Brilliant!_ Without waiting for his reaction, she bolted from the room and up to her dorm, where she retrieved her book and then made her way back down to the common room--at a much more leisurely pace.

When she arrived back in the common room, Harry was back to sitting in front of the fire. He looked up as she entered and smiled when she sat next to him. She handed him the book, pointing out the basic turning spell. "See?"

He took it from her and looked at it closely, frowning in concentration. "You weren't kidding," he answered after a moment, handing the book back to her. There was a pause as he studied her. "You should give it a go," he said.

"What, now?!" she exclaimed, utterly shocked that he would even suggest it.

"Sure, why not?" he asked, grinning roguishly.

She just couldn't resist that grin. "Ok," she sighed, smiling at him though she was very nervous.

They both stood up and walked to the center of the common room. She was watching him, and he smiled encouragingly. That made her feel a little better so she looked down and focused on the book's instructions.

> _Before you can Turn, you must learn to focus the magic inside of you. You must learn to feel your body, and to feel your magic. The most effective way of doing this is to close your eyes and to use your other senses. A tingling sensation will let you know that you are ready for the next step, which is to visualize some type of energy. This is usually in the form of a lightening bolt, but for the occasional Turner, it will be a ball of energy. In either case, you must hold onto the energy, for it is a visualization of the magic that is required to perform a Turn. Once the energy has changed to the correct color--which you will know when you see--you must say the incantation, 'Quadrivium' then the exact place and time you wish to Turn to._
> 
> _Should the spell work correctly, the energy in your hands will become brighter and brighter, until you can see nothing else. The energy will flash extremely brightly, then you will pass out. Thus it is imperative that you cast one of the Invisibility spells before you Turn._
> 
> _Before you Turn, you must keep in mind that for every month you travel, it will take an hour for the magic to charge up that is required to return home. The spell required to return home is 'Revenio satus.'_

Ginny heaved a nervous sigh, then set the book down. She looked over at Harry. "Wish me luck," she said, a shaky grin on her face. 

He walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug. "Good luck," he murmured into her hair. Before she knew quite what was happening, he had pulled back slightly, then placed a firm kiss on her lips. She stiffened in surprise, as stars burst behind her eyes and her body crackled at the contact. Almost instantly, however, she returned the kiss with all the passion she had.

It was some time before they broke apart, both breathing heavily and staring dreamily at each other. Ginny managed to snap out of it enough to whisper, "thank you."

She stepped away from him, then pointed her wand at herself and muttered the Occultus Spell. Quickly checking to make sure her entire body was invisible, she closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling the magic within her. It took a few moments of focus before she began to feel her fingers tingle. The feeling moved up through her arms and spread down her torso and through her legs to the tips of her toes. It felt as though her entire body was buzzing and, before she'd quite thought about it, she could see a small flicker of color behind her eye lids. The flicker grew into a steady, though quite dim, thread-like lightening bolt of pure white. She concentrated harder, and the bolt began to grow in size and brightness, until it was about the size of a piece of rope between her two hands. The color began to shift, gradually changing from a pure white color, to a shade of almost blue, then deeper, until it became a sky blue. It didn't stop there, shifting to a blue-green color. 

The bolt, it seemed, grew warmer in her hands as the color continued to shift to shades of green that were deeper and richer. It threatened to blind her, but she continued to hold on to it, watching as it grew even more and turned to an emerald color. It reminded her of Harry's eyes, and she suddenly knew she had to say the incantation now. She'd opted to go a month into the past, and under her breath, she muttered the incantation. "_Quadrivium viente y cuatro abril mil novecientos noventa y siente ibidum._"

Just as she finished the incantation, the lightening bolt in her hands flashed a brilliant shade of emerald and then all went black.

***

The first thing she was aware of was her aching body. Without even opening her eyes, she had assessed that her body felt like it had been hit with a weariness curse then been beaten with a couple of Beaters' bats. She sat up, her eyes still closed, and stifled a groan as her body ached in protest. Once she had steadied herself in a sitting position, she carefully pried both of her eyes open. She was in the Gryffindor common room, and it was nighttime. Her brow knotted in confusion. _Did the spell work?_ As far as she could tell, everything looked exactly the same as she had left it. 

Slowly getting to her feet, she surveyed the room more thoroughly. It was empty. Perhaps, then, the spell _had_ worked, as Harry was nowhere in sight. She moved slowly and painfully to one of the chairs in the common room, and virtually fell into it, glad for some comfort for her sore muscles and aching bones, not to mention that pounding in her head. She closed her eyes again, willing all of her aches and pains to go away, with some success. 

After the pain had subsided to a dull ache, she opened her eyes and decided to look around, just to confirm that the spell had worked. She'd just stood up when she heard footsteps coming down from the boys' dorm. The door burst open and Harry walked in, obviously distressed. She watched in fascination as he paced restlessly around the common room.

She wanted so badly to go to him and comfort him, but she couldn't. This had already happened, and hopefully whatever had been bothering him had been worked out. So she moved to the edge of the common room, out of his path, and just watched him. _It seems I've been doing a lot of that lately._ She blushed, but it didn't stop her.

Though he was pacing around the room, she could tell that his mind was focused on something outside of the room. His eyes were unfocused, looking at something that she couldn't see. She was really curious as to what could be bothering him, but she reminded herself again, this time a little more forcefully, that she couldn't go to him. 

She couldn't even sigh, because he might hear her, though she somehow doubted he'd be able to hear the cheers from a Qudditch match, let alone a small sigh. But she held it in and continued watching him.

It seemed as though hours had gone by but, in reality, it had only been about a half an hour. Ginny was surprised that Harry was still moving about the common room. Whatever was keeping him up was really disturbing him. She'd started speculating on the cause of his distress, when suddenly he stopped pacing and sat down. She watched with growing interest as he took out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write. Curiosity got the better of her, and she crept quietly closer to him. 

His quill was flying across the parchment, his untidy scrawl taking a moment for her to decipher. When she realized what it was that he was writing, she almost gasped in shock, but narrowly managed to slap her hand over her mouth in time. _He's writing poetry to me!_

Sure, he'd given her one of his poems on her birthday, but she'd always assumed he'd written it the night before, or maybe a few days before. But it was two weeks before her birthday. She'd never realized that he'd known how he felt about her for that long. She did some quick mental calculations and realized that this was right around the time that he had asked her to help him, Ron, and Hermione out with the prophecy.

_I was still with Justin_. Her heart went out to Harry. _That must have been so hard for him._ She felt awful. The minute she got back to her own time, she was going to make sure she gave him a big hug and kiss for going through all that torture, just for her.

She spent the rest of her hour just watching him write. It was really enlightening. Ginny had never known that Harry was so creatively inclined. He had a way with words that astounded and delighted her. She made a mental note to ask him to see some of the other poems when she got back. 

The second half of her hour passed much more quickly than the first and, when she had waited a little longer--just in case--she stood and moved back to the middle of the common room. Closing her eyes, she went through the preparation for the incantation. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but it seemed like the process went just a bit quicker this time--she felt her body tingle almost as soon as she closed her eyes, and her lightening bolt seemed to turn emerald-colored quicker. Just before she was blinded by the image of her magic, she whispered, "_revenio satus._" She experienced the flash again, and, for the second time in as many hours, she passed out.

***

When she became conscious this time, she couldn't stifle the groan that escaped her lips.

"Ginny?"

Reflexively, her eyes snapped open, and she instantly regretted that they had. The light from the common room was painfully bright, and she closed her eyes again. "Yeah?" she groaned, careful to move as little as possible.

"Where are you?"

"On the floor."

"Where on the floor?"

Since her eyes were still closed, she really had no clue. "I don't know. Probably more or less where you last saw me." She thought she heard his feet moving, then decided that her body wouldn't be able to handle it if he tripped over her or something, so she spoke again before he could get too far. "Don't move yet. Let me become visible first."

"I was going to wait anyway." She heard the teasing note in his voice and had to smile. She felt around for her wand and, upon finding it, pointed at herself and muttered the counter-spell.

Almost immediately, she heard Harry rush over to her, and put his arms around her body. Before she could protest, he had picked her up and laid her down on one of the couches in the common room.

Without opening her eyes, she grinned at him. "Thanks."

She heard him chuckle. "No problem." His voice got a little more serious as he continued. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm just very sore right now. That Turning business is brutal." She felt his fingers glide over her hair and then caress her cheek soothingly. A soft little murmur escaped her lips before she could stop it. His hands were just so soft, and the way they felt against her skin made her just want to revel in it forever. She opened her eyes, and saw him smiling down at her. She smiled a soft smile. "That feels nice."

"Well, that _is_ the point."

"Hmmm," was all she said in response. 

His smile grew wider. 

After a moment of just enjoying the feel of his fingers on her face, she made to sit up. With Harry's help, she finally was fully upright. Once she was, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. She hesitated for a moment, then whispered, "you write lovely poems."

His sharp intake of breath allowed her to know that he had understood the significance of that seemingly random comment. He pulled away from her and eyed her. "So you went back in time to that point, huh?"

She nodded. "I didn't stay long. I just watched you for a little while, then came back."

He had an odd sort of look on his face. "It's odd to think you were actually there while I was writing about you." He shivered a bit.

"Yeah," she agreed, musing about the experience herself. There was a pause, then Ginny blushed, thinking maybe she shouldn't have told him. "Um," she said timidly, "I hope that you don't feel, you know, weird about that. I mean, I just picked that day because it was exactly one month ago."

Harry looked at her, and smiled a little. "Well, I feel weird about it," he said slowly, thinking. He noticed her face get a little upset, and he rushed to reassure her. "But it's not in a bad way. It's just . . . odd to think I was being watched. You couldn't have known about that before you went there, anyway. It's not a problem, really."

"Really?" she asked him, her voice quiet.

His smile reached his eyes, and he answered her firmly. "Really."

She sighed with relief and hugged him tight. "Good. I was worried about that."

He returned her hug, communicating to her that he understood.

Pulling away, she grinned at him, which unexpectedly turned into a large yawn. Her grin returned, decidedly sheepish. "Guess I'd better get to bed."

He smiled at her and helped her off the couch, and proceeded to walk her over to the door to the girls' dorm. "Good night Gin," he said, giving her a final hug.

"Night Harry," she replied.

They broke the hug, and Harry watched as Ginny walked through the door, then proceeded to gather up his work and headed for his own bed.

***

_The room in the house was cold, and the tall figure was backlit by the fire. Around him were many figures whose faces were hidden behind cloaks, but the tall figure's cold red eyes gleamed in spite of his shadowed face. A man knelt before him, looking at the ground. The tall figure spoke. "Is everything ready?"_

_"Yes master. The Turner, Virginia Weasley, is aware of her identity. She performed a Turn tonight."_

_"Excellent. You know what to do. When you have her, bring her here."_

_"Yes master." The kneeling figure stood and started to turn around_--and Harry Potter was sitting awake in his bed, sweating, before he'd quite realized he was awake. His eyes were wide and only one thought came to mind. _Ginny!  
_


	12. Changing the Future

Untitled Document

_A/N: I'm such a gimp! I can't even spell "lightning" correctly! Ugh! Ok, enough of my ranting. Well, I should be working on some school work, but I'm the world's greatest procrastinator, so I'm posting this instead :). Ok, people, we're nearing the end of this little epic now. Probably only another two or three chapters to go. Anyway, this chapter got a bit strange, so please let me know what you think. I may have to revise it later. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Oh, and Firebolt909 asked about the latin. According to my source, "quadrivium" means "place where four roads meet" which I picked because space-time has four dimensions. "Ibidem" (which is something else I spelled incorrectly grrr) means "in the same place," "revenio" means "to return," and "satus" means "origin, start, beginning." ~*Ginny*~, don't worry, I understood exactly what you meant ;). K, here we go again._

**Written in the Stars**

**by Onedergirl**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Changing the Future**

Without stopping to think twice, Harry launched himself out of bed, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and raced out of the room. Down the stairs, through the common room, then up the stairs that led to the girls' dorms, he didn't stop running until he reached the door to the sixth year girls' dormitory. He swished the cloak around himself as he tried to calm his ragged breathing and his worried thoughts. Upon more or less succeeding at this, he pushed open the door as quietly as he could, then cautiously stepped inside.

The only sounds audible were the quiet breathing of the sleeping girls and the occasional rustling of sheets as someone moved in their sleep.

Harry hesitantly began to walk between the beds, wondering uneasily how he should go about discovering which bed Ginny was hopefully in. After a moment's hesitation, he began to systematically peek through the curtains of each bed, for want of a better idea.

His initial unease turned to muted panic as, one by one, the beds contained no sign of Ginny. He'd reached the last bed, which had to be hers one way or another, and he fervently hoped that she was lying there, asleep.

With more than a little trepidation, he peeled back the curtain, unconsciously holding his breath.

And there, to his eternal relief, was Ginny Weasley, sleeping peacefully on her left side.

Harry could not help the deep sigh that escaped his lips as he saw her there, seemingly safe. For now, anyway. He watched her for a brief moment before allowing the curtain to fall and silently walking out the door, closing it behind him.

As he trudged down the stairs, his anxiousness giving way to weariness and lassitude, he mulled over how much the thought of losing Ginny--really losing her--had terrified him. Sure, he'd realized that losing her for any reason--to Voldemort or to another guy--would have been a painful blow. But before tonight, before that dream, the threat hadn't seemed so real. The fear and the anguish that he might never see her face or hear her laughs again had been so painful that it had physically hurt him. And he realized that he'd never been so afraid at the prospect of losing someone. He'd never feared death himself and he'd never felt this kind of fear at losing Ron or Hermione, or even Sirius, though that's not to say that he didn't fear losing them. He did. But just contemplating losing Ginny was enough to send shivers down his spine and make him seriously consider going back up to make sure she was still ok.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely realized he had, in fact, made it back into his dorm room, so caught up that he almost missed the fact that Ron was awake and waiting for him--complete with a cold glare on his face. So distracted he almost missed the dangerous tone in Ron's deceptively neutral greeting. Almost.

Seeing Ron standing there menacingly was enough to snap Harry out of his thoughts real quick.

"Harry." It was quiet, and it was dangerous.

Harry eyed him warily. "Ron."

"Coming to bed awfully late, aren't you?"

A sigh that was halfway between exasperation and desperation escaped his lips. Harry quickly went through his options. 1. Lie and deny everything, 2. Avoid answering at all costs, or 3. Tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. It was a lose-lose situation that would be exacerbated if he didn't just come out and be perfectly honest.

"Look Ron,' he began in an earnest, though cautious voice, "I was already in bed, when I had a nightmare about Voldemort." He saw Ron flinch. "Sorry. Anyway, the Death Eaters were surrounding him and one was kneeling before him." He paused, trying to figure out the best way to put this, then decided to be blunt. "They know Ginny's the Turner, and he wants to kidnap her." Ron's face lost all of its color, and Harry finished. "I was just making sure she was ok."

Ron was quiet for a moment, as if taking in everything Harry had said. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "And is she?" he asked quietly, a hint of fear in his voice.

Harry nodded. "For now." He watched Ron's face turn grim. Harry wanted to say more. "Look Ron, we can try our best to look after her. He doesn't have to get her," he said soothingly, hoping he was reassuring Ron more than he was reassuring himself. 

Ron eyed him, then released a sigh. "But you don't believe that Harry." It was more statement than question, and said without recrimination. Just a simple statement of fact.

"No," he answered quietly. There was another moment of silence, then he spoke again. "But you can bet that I'm still going to watch out for her as if I thought it would do some good."

Ron stared Harry in the eyes. "So will I," he said, his voice brooking no argument. Harry nodded, having expected no less. He made to go back to bed, but Ron stopped him. "Uh, Harry?" 

It caught Harry so off guard, he turned back to look at Ron.

"Look Harry," Ron began, obviously uncomfortable. "You remember earlier, when I caught you and Ginny . . . "

"Yeah."

Ron cleared his throat. "Right. I never meant to imply that you, you know, wanted to see Ginny get hurt . . . "

Harry bit back a scathing comment and just nodded, trying to get Ron to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

"It's just that I was . . . surprised . . . and very worried . . . and, well, you know how I can be . . . "

"All too well," Harry affirmed dryly.

A ghost of a smile crossed Ron's face. "Well anyway . . . I guess I'm just trying to say that I'm . . . I'm sorry for being, you know, so hard on you, and now that she could be in real danger, we should try and put this behind us so that we can look after each other better." 

Harry could see that Ron looked somewhat hopeful. He smiled at his best friend. "I missed you."

Ron's smile was relieved. "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry too, you know," Harry said suddenly. "I mean, I probably should have warned you or something."

"I don't think it would have done any good," Ron mumbled.

Harry laughed quietly. "Probably not."

Ron stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

Harry shook it. "Friends."

The two shared a small smile. "Come on," Harry finally said. "Let's get some sleep."

Ron nodded and soon the two were in their respective beds, sound asleep.

***

It was the week that most of the seventh years had feared for nearly as long as they could remember. The week they took their NEWT's. The week was pure hell for the seventh years from every house, all of whom had been cramming for these exams for the last month. With the stress of these make-or-break exams, Ron, Harry, and Hermione saw very little of Ginny during the week. Not that they didn't try to spend time with her, but the NEWT's were a force to have a healthy dose of fear and respect--akin, perhaps, to a tornado or hurricane. Thus, they spent nearly all of their time in the exams, studying for the exams, or eating, in that order.

By Friday of that week, Ginny could tell that they were on the verge of nervous breakdowns from a combination of stress, nerves, malnutrition, and exhaustion. She felt awful for them, and a little fearful, because they looked so bad. Needless to say, they were in their beds by the end of exams Friday afternoon.

Ginny didn't really mind that her friends had forsaken her for sleep. She could understand their reasons, and so she ate her dinner with Colin Creevey that night, resolving to make sure she got Harry, Ron, and Hermione some food for when they awoke.

She'd had her own end of the year exams that week, so while she had missed their company, she had had plenty to keep her occupied. Her exams had gone rather well, she mused as she headed for the Gryffindor common room after dinner, and she was rather pleased, but also anxious to find out how her friends had fared during their tests.

Even outside of the classroom, the week had held a surprise or two for her. She'd become more adept at Turning, and had even practiced some of the other spells in her book. The one that had become her favorite--outside of Turning, of course--was the one in which she could speed up or slow time down. She'd tried it on her brother on Thursday evening, when they'd had a bit of free time, and had watched in fascination as he talked a mile minute, completely unaware that she had caused the time in his vicinity to speed up. That had been extremely amusing, particularly when Harry and Hermione realized what was going on and had laughed at him, just causing him to be very confused. They'd all had a good laugh, even Ron, when she had returned him to normal time and told him what she had done. He'd begged her to use it on someone else so, because he'd been much friendlier towards Harry, she'd obliged him. She'd discreetly cast the spell on Draco Malfoy, and the four could barely contain their laughter as they watched him speed through his dinner like he hadn't eaten in years. It had amused them even more when, after she'd muttered the counter-incantation, he'd been puzzled at how he'd finished before everyone else.

But the biggest surprise had come during dinner tonight. She'd been eating with Colin, when she had looked up and saw Justin leaving the Great Hall, holding hands with Susan Bones. She'd been so surprised that, with nary a word to Colin, she jumped up and ran after Justin. She managed to catch him and pulled him aside. She figured that he was fine with everything now, but she really wanted to hear it from his lips. 

He told her that he and Susan had been friends since their first year and that the study sessions for the NEWT's had brought them closer together. They'd only been going out for a day, but he was happy, which made Ginny extremely happy--for him and for herself. With a final hug and a "good luck," Ginny skipped back into the Great Hall and finished her dinner quickly. 

She had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and, saying the password, she entered into the common room, scanning it for her friends. They weren't there. With a bit of a disappointed sigh, she headed up to her own dorm room, planning to do a little more studying of her book. It was only when she flopped into bed that she realized exactly how tired she was. And, before she'd consciously made the decision, she had fallen asleep.

***

The evening breeze ruffled through her hair as she sat and watched the sunset. It felt so wonderful, even if he wasn't here to share it with her, and she closed her eyes to savor the wind caressing her cheeks. She imagined that the wind was actually his fingers, tenderly stroking her cheeks as he'd done that night after her first Turn. She smiled slightly, her eyes still closed. 

Her smile turned to a frown. Something was wrong. She was just trying to figure that out when she felt someone grab her from behind and clamp a firm hand over her mouth. She struggled so hard against the hands that held her, but it was no use, as a second later she had been knocked unconscious.

The sharp blackness around her became fuzzy as color found its way to her. Her head ached as she struggled to sharpen her vision, to see what was going on around her. She could hear a high, cruel voice speaking. The voice stopped suddenly--where had she heard that voice before?--and she heard another familiar voice, full of anger, defiance and bravery. Her vision was beginning to clear up just as the second voice stopped speaking. She could see him. It was Harry. Her gaze fell on the tall figure opposite him. Voldemort. Behind him, she saw the ocean and a huge, looming building up on a cliff.

Her head swam. What was going on? How did she get here? It came back to her in a flash. She'd been kidnapped, and Harry must be here to save her. That gave her some hope. She noticed, startled, that Voldemort was now addressing her.

"Perform a Turn, girl."

She glanced at Harry, and he was frantically warning her not to. She faced Voldemort and put on a brave face. "No."

His cold red eyes bored into her, and she felt some of her courage flee her. But she remained steadfast. As long as Harry was there, she would be fine. He would never let anything happen to her. Voldemort advanced towards her, and it was only then that she realized that she was tied down and couldn't move. "Do it."

Her knees were buckling and she was quivering in fear. "Never."

This stopped Voldemort short. "Never?" he repeated softly, in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Never," she choked out, her fear taking on a physical manifestation.

"Never say never," he warned quietly. Then, without a word, he turned quickly, pointed his wand at Harry, and calmly said, "_Avada Kedavra_." 

She watched with horror as the green light burst from his wand and struck Harry down. "NO!" she screamed, seeing his lifeless body fall to the ground. He just couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. No, this wasn't happening. No.

But she knew it had happened. The only boy she had ever loved had just been casually murdered by the figure that stood before her now. "Perform the Turn."

No, this wasn't happening. She peered up at him numbly, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. Why? Why did he have to do it? She shook her head feebly. "No," she croaked. 

He advanced upon her, and she shrunk back in fear. "Potter didn't have to die, if you'd done as I asked."

They were all going to blame her. She blamed herself. He didn't have to die. She hung her head, and whispered quietly. "Ok."

***

Ginny Weasley bolted up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Harry couldn't die. He didn't have to die. _I can change this_, she thought. _It doesn't have to be this way_. Hurriedly, she got out of bed. She was going to find Voldemort, and face him, instead of allowing herself to be kidnapped. Maybe that would change what she had just seen. Now all she had to do was find him, before he found her. She closed her eyes and watched the scene again. Ocean, cliffs, large menacing building. _Azkaban_, she realized grimly. Very well then.

She grabbed her cloak and her broom, then a piece of parchment and a quill. She thought very carefully about what she wanted to say and then she wrote it out, making sure that everything she needed to say was there. Reading over it once more, she decided that it was good enough, then she sprinted out of her room, down the stairs and into the common room. She looked around, noticing a few students here and there, all engaged with chess or exploding snap. Setting her broom down in a corner, she did another cursory glance around the room. No one was watching her, so she headed to the door that led to the boys' dorm and let herself in, walking up the stairs with some hesitation.

Upon reaching the dormitory of the seventh year boys, she eased herself in and quickly found Harry's bed. He was sprawled on his back, in a deep sleep. She watched him quietly for a moment, fearing that she might never see him again. Then she placed the note on his chest and kissed his forehead. "I love you Harry," she murmured to him, then quickly turned and ran out of the room, before she could change her mind.

She headed back into the common room, where she received a few second glances because she had just come from the boys' dorm. Paying them no mind, she grabbed her broom and walked out of the portrait hold, determined to make sure what she had seen was not to happen.   



	13. Facing the Enemy

Untitled Document

_A/N: I would like to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Had a bit of writer's block, but the rest should be out quicker. I'm now pretty sure that there will only be another chapter after this. But I am planning a sequel (so be afraid, be very afraid ;). I grew horns with that last chapter, didn't I (Mwahahahaha!)? Anyway, hopefully all of you who went "what the hell?" will find some of your questions answered in this chapter. Let's see, just wanted to answer a few of the reviews:_

_~*Ginny*~: Thanks for pointing out my mistake about the Invisibility Cloak. I totally overlooked that. I'm planning to revise this story anyway, so I'll be sure to include that in my revision. For the moment, though, just assume that he took it off while he was walking back to his dorm. Oh yeah, and stop reading my mind! You're freaking me out! ;)_

_Carrie: Don't worry, I understood what you meant. Thanks for the review :)._

_To everyone else who reviewed, thank you very much for all the encouragement, and for responding at all. The reviews are what keep me going. I'd also like to thank my beta reader, Nathan, for helping me with this chapter. And for anyone who's curious, I do plan to continue "Prank Warfare," I just wanted to finish this story first. OK, let's take it away._

**Written in the Stars**

**by Onedergirl**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Facing the Enemy**

_The gentle breeze was softly playing across his face as he looked out across the moonlit lake. Ginny was nestled in his arms and he felt utter contentment. They sat like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for an eternal instant. His eyes drifted down to her angelic face, bathed in the moonlight. He was happy here. Everything was right with the world and nothing could go wrong. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She sighed happily and snuggled closer. They watched the moon._

_At first he couldn't place from where his unease had originated. All he knew was that the feeling of happiness and contentment of just seconds ago had disappeared. Then he noticed that the stars were moving. Not in their normal, nightly motions, but they seemed to be . . . falling? Yes, that's what they were doing. It was an eerily beautiful sight. He was about to mention it to Gin when he caught sight of the moon. It, too, had started to fall. Fast. He was bewildered and scared. He turned to Gin. "What's happening?"_

_She looked so sad. Tears were forming in her eyes, as she moved away from him and stood up. "I have to go." She didn't look happy about it._

_"Why?" He couldn't understand what was going on._

_"The time has come." It was the kind of pronouncement that only works as an explanation in dreams. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Harry."_

_He had so many other questions he wanted to ask, but everything started to fade. She disappeared and he was surrounded by darkness and_ snoring. _Snoring?_

Harry blinked a few times. He'd just had a dream about . . . something important? Yeah, that was a good guess. Gin had been in it, though, that much he was relatively certain about. He allowed his eyes to close as he thought of her. He hadn't seen as much of her as he'd wanted to this past week. Too much going on and, what with their very different schedules, well, he missed her. So, to make it up to her, he was going to take her on a picnic this weekend. No matter what. Come Voldemort or high water, he was going to do it.

He'd also toyed with the notion of asking her out. Ever since they'd admitted their feelings for one another, he'd wanted to make it official. He could understand Ginny's reasons for holding off, but quite frankly this limbo of 'sort of friends, sort of more' was driving him mad. _Her kisses drive me mad_. He sighed, allowing himself to remember the kisses they had shared. If you asked him, they hadn't shared enough.

Anyway, now that some time had passed, and Ron was starting to come around, well, maybe she would be receptive to the idea. He could hope.

He opened his eyes again. He really wasn't all that tired anymore, and something about the dream he'd just had was keeping him awake. It wasn't that he could remember it, it was just that some part of him was keeping his whole body awake and alert. _Maybe I'll go see if I can find Gin_. He moved to sit up when he felt something move on his chest. Instinctively, his hand reached for it, and connected with parchment.

Now very confused, he grabbed his wand and muttered, "_Lumos._"

A soft light filled the space around him, and he squinted, momentarily pained by the light. Once he could see, he looked down and saw that he held a note. From Gin.

"Oh no," he whispered, feeling the color drain from his face. He re-read it, hardly believing what he had read.

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _I've had a disturbing possibility (what my book calls a dream about the future) about Voldemort. I've gone to face him. I suppose you, Ron, and Hermione will want to come after me (though I really wish you wouldn't), so I'll tell you where I think he might be: Azkaban._
> 
> _Just in case I never get a chance tell you, I love you with all my heart. Maybe if we get through this, you and I could go out on a date? Well, let's make it through this first._

_All My Love,  
Ginny._

Without waiting a moment longer, Harry leapt off his bed and pushed the curtains of Ron's bed aside. "Ron!" he yelled as he shook his friend.

Ron's eyes snapped open. "What?!" he asked, sounding scared and groggy.

"Ginny's gone," Harry replied, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"What?" Obviously Ron was a little slow after just waking up.

"Ginny's gone," he repeated, not succeeding in sounding calm. "Read this," he added, throwing the note at him. He quickly grabbed his wand and extinguished his light, then ran around grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, his broom, and a cloak to keep him warm. He looked back at Ron, whose face had gone stark.

"I'm going after her. You get Hermione, and then the two of you go get Dumbledore and the others."

This declaration seemed to snap Ron back to the present. His head snapped up, his eyes full of worry, anger, and determination. "I'm going with you."

"Look, Ron--"

"Save it Harry. She's my sister. I know her better than you do. I'm going."

Harry didn't want to argue, and was actually glad his best friend would be with him. He nodded once. "Fine. Let's get Hermione. She can get Dumbledore."

Ron nodded and sprang into action, grabbing his wand, cloak and broom. Seconds later, the two were pounding down the stairs, running across the common room, and then racing up the girls' stairs. They burst into the Head Girl's room and woke her up.

"Wha--?"

"We don't have much time," Harry spoke quickly. "Ginny's run off to face Voldemort and we're going after her. She left a note." At the last bit, Ron tossed Hermione the piece of parchment and took over from Harry.

"Go get Dumbledore and tell him where we've gone. And don't argue!" he added, seeing Hermione's mouth open. She shook her head and sighed with frustration.

"Do either of you know where Azkaban is, or how to get to it?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, each hoping the other knew the way.

She sighed at their obvious lack of knowledge. "Use the Intendo Charm and bring her back safely." Her face became a little graver. "Or, failing that, hold on until help arrives."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry responded, relieved and sincere. "We will."

"Yeah," Ron echoed. "We will."

She turned to face him. "I love you Ron. Please be careful."

Ron smiled a strained smile in response, then grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. "I love you too. Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right."

She smiled briefly and squeezed his hand.

A not-so-subtle throat clearing from Harry prompted Ron to drop her hand, and then the two of them left as quickly as they had come.

They ran through the castle--fortunately catching no sight of Filch--until they reached the main doors, which the flung open. Once outside, they quickly pointed their wands at their brooms and muttered, "_Intendus Azkaban_." Then they mounted their brooms and took off into the night.

As they left Hogwarts far behind, Harry couldn't help but wonder what had possessed Ginny to do something so mad.

***

Her eyes scanned over the horizon and she wondered, not for the first time, if maybe she should just turn back. But then her dream would come back to her in painful clarity--the sound of Harry's lifeless body hitting the earth, the way her head had dropped, the sound of her own voice acquiescing to Voldemort--and she knew that she had to do this. The worst part about the possibility had been giving in to Voldemort. She could still feel the way her head had dropped, all of her courage and bravery leaving her in the face of what seemed to be a hopeless situation. She shivered slightly, then gritted her teeth in determination. She was brave, she was courageous--she was a Gryffindor! _I can face this!_

_Good, because here it comes._

Azkaban had appeared suddenly on the horizon, a shadowy apparition barely distinguishable in the night. Pressing herself forward, she urged her broom to go even faster.

The large fortress seemed to rise out of the ground, which did absolutely nothing to calm her racing heart, or to dry her sweaty palms. She could hear the ocean now, the waves crashing violently on the bluffs to the west of the infamous prison.

About half a mile away, she brought herself down to the ground. She took a few steadying breaths, performed the Occultus Spell, then squared her shoulders and began walking.

***

Harry and Ron had been flying for nearly forty-five minutes, and there was still no sign of Ginny, though they could just make out the prison on the horizon. _She's probably already there_, Harry realized. The thought didn't make him feel any better.

It was another ten minutes before they were close enough to land. Once they had, they were both silent for a moment, looking around to see if they could find Ginny. She was nowhere to be seen.

Harry stepped closer to Ron and covered them both with the Invisibility Cloak. Neither spoke as they made the trek towards the prison.

The walk seemed to take forever, but they finally reached the outer walls of the fortress. It was while they were walking around the perimeter that they saw the large gathering of Death Eaters. In the middle was Voldemort. He was obviously speaking, but Harry and Ron were outside of hearing range. They remained silent, creeping closer and closer. They could hear what he was saying.

" . . . has come to us."

Harry's stomach lurched. _He knows!_ Before he could begin to wonder just what it was that Voldemort knew, he heard a soft pop and saw, to his dismay, that Ginny had become visible and was striding purposefully towards the gathering of Dark Wizards. Harry watched with growing horror and fear as she stopped, her wand gripped in her hand, then spoke. "I've come to face you Voldemort."

Whatever was said in response to this was lost as he felt Ron jump forward, intent on getting to Ginny. Harry grabbed onto Ron, just barely managing to keep Ron under the Cloak. Much as he wanted to go after Ginny, Harry felt it was better to wait for Hermione, Dumbledore, and the others.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Ron hissed, struggling to break free of Harry's grip.

"No!" Harry whispered frantically, "we have to wait for the others!"

"We can't just let her face You-Know-Who alone!" Ron replied, desperation lacing his words. "What if they don't get here in time!?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," he whispered in response, his time implying in no uncertain terms that Ron had better shut up before he got them discovered. It was too late.

"Take that cloak off now, you two. I doubt you'll have any further use for it."

Harry and Ron turned around slowly. There was Lucius Malfoy, wand trained on them. Harry slumped. _Things just keep getting better and better._

Harry quietly removed the Cloak from around them, and then they were led into the circle of Death Eaters where they were met by the sight of Ginny being held by two of the Death Eaters and Harry's arch nemesis--Voldemort.

Voldemort eyed the two of them, and Harry could feel his scar explode with pain. He winced, and his eyes narrowed, but he kept himself standing, glaring defiantly at Voldemort.

"So," Voldemort began quietly, a hissing quality to his voice, "you have come, Harry Potter." He seemed to notice Ron for the first time, hardly giving him a glance before dismissing him. "Crabbe, Goyle, hold the other." Two hulking figures under dark hoods roughly grabbed Ron from behind, holding him while he struggled to get away. Harry, much as he wanted to help his friend, did not dare turn away from his enemy.

"So, Harry Potter, you have come to rescue the Turner. How touching," Voldemort hissed mockingly. Harry winced slightly as the pain increased briefly, but held his ground nonetheless. He remained quiet and impassive, unwilling to let Voldemort needle him further. Unfortunately, he was the only one who remained silent.

"Leave him alone!" Ginny screamed. Harry's stomach plummeted as he saw Voldemort turn his attention to her.

"Perhaps, girl, you were never taught that it is rude to interrupt a conversation in which you are not a participant," Voldemort said coldly. "You should be taught to hold your tongue. Release her," he commanded the two Death Eaters holding her. They threw her to the ground, but she stood, brushed herself off, and faced Voldemort with her chin raised.

Harry knew what was coming next, and he tried to catch her eye, to warn her, but she wisely kept her eyes focused on Voldemort. But Voldemort brought his wand to bear quickly. "_Crucio!_" 

Ginny fell to the ground, screaming in agony, and Harry wanted nothing more than to run to her and to stop the pain. And suddenly, he was running and skidding to a halt by her squirming body. She was still screaming, thrashing back and forth, and Harry could feel his anger grow as he watched her suffer. Suddenly, she stopped moving, though she was quietly whimpering. "Get up girl," Voldemort commanded in a deadly whisper.

Harry heard her whimpers quiet, and saw determination enter her eyes at the sound of Voldemort's voice. She struggled to her feet, brushing off the help that Harry offered her. She faced Voldemort, her head held high, though Harry could see that her body was shaking with the effort. He quickly touched her shoulder, trying to communicate that he was there for her and that he loved her and that she should remain silent. He could see that she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and a ghost of a smile flitted across her face, before her eyes returned to the enemy. He wanted to hold her, and be strong for her, but it was not meant to be. "Separate them," Voldemort commanded, "and take his wand."

Before he quite knew what was happening, two pairs of hands had grabbed him by the robes and hauled him away from Ginny, somehow snatching the wand he held in his hands. He felt helpless as he watched Voldemort advance on Ginny. "Perform a Turn."

He tried to communicate to her not to give in. "No," she replied, her voice surprisingly strong.

Voldemort narrowed his slits at her, and Harry could feel the pain in his scar increase, causing him to see stars. "Do it," Voldemort hissed softly, and Harry was barely able to catch it.

"Never," he heard her say, though he was sure he caught the little quiver in her voice.

"Never?" Softly said, but the wrong answer meant death for someone.

"Never," she answered again, and Harry knew he heard real fear in her voice.

"Perhaps you need the proper motivation." Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. "Release him," he commanded, and the two Death Eaters that were holding him sent him sprawling to the ground. As he was standing up, he thought he heard Ginny choke a little. He looked up at her, and saw that she was pale and even shakier than before. He glanced back at Voldemort and saw his wand trained on him. Then he heard numerous popping noises. That was when all hell broke loose.  



	14. Love, Sacrifie, and What the Future Hold...

Untitled Document

_A/N: " . . . And in the end . . ." That's right folks, we've come to the end of this story. I'm posting this today, because I promised myself awhile ago that I would have this done by my birthday (which is today, so I finished on time--yay!). As I mentioned before, the sequel will deal with something I have been hinting about, and it will be an explanation of something that's not quite tied up in this story. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story. It really means a lot to me. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint, but keep in mind that I will be revising this story (someday), so things may change a bit. Let's see . . . I'd like to thank Nathan again for his excellent beta work, and I want to thank my friend Nick, who inadvertently gave me the idea for the climax. I have more to say, but I'll wait til after the story. And now for the conclusion . . ._

**Written in the Stars**

**by Onedergirl**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Love, Sacrifice, and What the Future Holds**

The sound of numerous people apparating seemed to surprise and confuse everyone, at least momentarily. But that moment was all that Harry needed to avoid the curse that Voldemort sent his way, which ended up hitting one of his Death Eaters. Ron and Ginny both took a cue from Harry and bolted from the circle for the figures that had apparated. A great many of the Professors of Hogwarts, plus Hermione, Sirius, and about a dozen other witches and wizards faced down Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who had recovered from their surprise. The two sides faced each other for a moment, just long enough to allow Harry, Ron, and Ginny to race to the witches and wizards of the Order of the Phoenix. Once there, they turned and faced the Dark Wizards. For a moment, no one moved, each side sizing the other up. Then, quite suddenly, Voldemort commanded his Death Eaters. "Kill them!" he hissed. 

The dark night was lit with a multitude of curses, charms and spells, as each side tried to harm, kill or disable the other. Chaos reigned, with witches and wizards attacking whomever they could. All, that would be, except for Dumbledore and Voldemort, who were locked in their own fierce battle. 

The fighting continued, with the occasional witch or wizard being disabled by a curse from the other side. 

Harry was currently fighting off Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry!"

He turned and saw Ginny watching him, her eyes lit up as if she had just thought up an extremely good idea.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted, his wand aimed at Malfoy, who managed to block the spell just in time. "What?!" he answered a moment later.

"I just had an idea--_Impedimenta!_--about how we can stop Voldemort!"

Harry narrowly blocked the disarming spell Malfoy had sent his way, and then quickly cast the Tickling Charm. "What is it?" he yelled back at her.

"I can slow time down around him, to the point where time doesn't pass." She paused as she ducked from the Cruciatus curse. "I can do it Harry, but I need time, and I need to have some protection. _Petrificus Totalus!_ And we need something to contain it, so he can't break free."

Harry paused momentarily, considering. They might be able to manage that, as it looked like the Order of the Phoenix had an edge in sheer numbers over the Death Eaters. "_Soporus!_" he screamed, managing to actually hit Malfoy, which caused the latter to fall into a deep sleep. He turned to her. "Ok, Gin, let's get Ron and Hermione. We just learned a charm in Flitwick's class that might help."

The two of them started to make their way towards where Ron and Hermione were, a bit of the way down the line, in a ditch. They ducked and maneuvered as the battle raged on around them. After a few close calls, the two managed to reach Ron and Hermione.

"Guys," Harry started, ducking into the ditch, Ginny on his heels. "We think we can stop Voldemort, but we need your help." This caught their attention, and when they managed to defeat the Death Eaters they were fighting, they focused on Harry and Ginny. Harry allowed Ginny to explain the plan, and then added that he thought they could use the Bubble Charm, combined with the Infragilis Charm--a charm which only the caster or casters could break--to defeat Voldemort.

Ron looked skeptical, but it was Hermione who voiced her doubts. "I don't know. He's a powerful wizard. He could probably break out of something like that easily."

"Not with the time spell," Ginny spoke up, "he'd have to know time was slowing down. Once time has stopped, there would be nothing he could do about it. He would be effectively frozen."

This seemed to convince Ron. He nodded his assent, but Hermione still looked doubtful. "I suppose it could work," she said slowly.

"Look, it's about all we've got," Ron replied, a bit exasperated.

She nodded. "Ok, let's do it then."

***

The four of them made sure that they were not needed immediately first. It seemed that the other members of the Order had what was left of the Death Eaters well in hand. Ginny sighed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione took up positions around her, their wands at the ready. _Ok, breathe in, breathe out. You can do this_. She closed her eyes and began to ready her magic. After weeks of practice, she could manage this almost instantly, but the added pressure of battle made her err on the side of caution. She opened her eyes and focused on Voldemort, who was locked in a one-on-one struggle with Professor Dumbledore. This made her a little nervous. She knew she could do it, but she was also worried that Professor Dumbledore might also get caught in the time spell.

Slowly, she began to cast the time spell. She could see time begin to slow down around both Voldemort, and the Professor. It was agonizingly slow work. She was loathe to make the time change too drastic, for fear that Voldemort might begin to realize what was happening and turn his attention towards her, which would be enough for her to lose her concentration. Both Professor Dumbledore and Voldemort were moving at a mere fraction of the speed they had previously. No one seemed to notice, save for Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She slowed time further, and saw their motions become even slower, almost graceful in a way. It was an eerie sight to see, particularly among the quick and almost spasmodic chaos that surrounded them. And then, quite unexpectedly, she watched as Dumbledore began to move towards Voldemort. All four of them gasped as they saw what was happening, but Ginny was the most upset. The time spell was almost complete, and she didn't know what to do. There was absolutely no way that she could catch just Voldemort inside the pocket of affected time. She just didn't have that kind of control yet. And then, just before time stopped completely, she saw Dumbledore turn ever so slowly in her direction and begin to close his eye, a mysterious smile on his face.

Ginny was bewildered, but the time spell was almost complete. "Do the Bubble Charm," she managed to say, beginning to feel the power build up inside of her. Vaguely, she could see the others look at her with astonishment. 

"What, now?!" Harry asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yeah," she croaked. "I can't hold on for much longer."

"But we can't!" Hermione cried. "Professor Dumbledore will get caught inside with Voldemort!"

And then, all at once, it made sense to Ginny. _He already knew this was going to happen!_ She couldn't believe it. But the tingling in her limbs and the sudden appearance of a small, emerald bolt of lightning overrode her disbelief. "He already knew," she managed to say, trying to hold off the magic that was coursing through her. "Hurry up!"

They needed no more prompting. As if under the time spell she was currently performing, the three of them moved with agonizing slowness, the incantations coming from their lips, and the jets of light coming from their wands.

Emerald light was obscuring her vision, and she distantly began to wonder what would happen if she didn't expel the power soon. But she continued to hold on, fighting to keep time stopped as those around her finished the spells that would effectively kill Voldemort.

The light was flowing around her, just as the power was flowing within her, and it was getting brighter, washing out the world around her. She was beginning to feel as if she were on fire, and she gritted her teeth in response. She could just barely make out that the Charms had been finished, and that Voldemort and Dumbledore were trapped within the confines of the Bubble. All she wanted to do was call out to someone for help--Harry, Ron, Mum or Dad--but before she got a chance, the light around her grew to an intense brightness, and power exploded from her. Then all was black.

***

Harry was distraught, and he could see that Ron and Hermione were also. They had just caused the virtual death of one of the greatest wizards the world had ever seen. He barely realized that the remaining Death Eaters, discovering that their Master was frozen in an unbreakable Bubble, were beginning to flee the Order. He turned to look at Ginny, to ask her how she knew that Dumbledore knew he was going to be enclosed in the Bubble. What he saw snapped him out of his numb shock. She was rigid, her teeth gritted, and then she vanished. Harry blinked. _What happened?_ He turned to Ron and Hermione, and they looked just as stunned as he felt. 

_Did she just Turn?_ But that couldn't be right. She hadn't said a word and Harry remembered that he had heard her mutter something the one and only time he had been present for a Turn. _Well, the only time I was aware that she was performing a Turn_, he amended. He looked around him, hoping that she would just pop out of nowhere, as she had when she decided to face Voldemort. Panic was beginning to set in. Where is she? As if in answer to his question, she reappeared in the spot she had disappeared from, and then promptly collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Harry was by her side in an instant, as were Hermione and Ron, and he gathered her in his arms and began to gently shake her. "Ginny?" he called, hoping to wake her. She remained unconscious, though he heard her moan slightly. He was dimly aware that he was surrounded. His concentration was wholly upon Ginny, and waking her up. 

Minutes passed, and his worry increased. Was this normal? Just as worry was giving way to panic, he felt her stir in his arms. He watched her closely, and was rewarded when she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled softly at him, though it was hampered somewhat by the obvious pain she was in. Harry kept her nestled in his arms, unwilling to let her go. All the stress and the worry and the panic of the entire ordeal had finally caught up with him, and he held onto her like a lifeline, burying his face into her hair and breathing deeply, wanting to just feel her. Somewhere on the outer edges of consciousness, he was aware of being helped to his feet and being led away from the prison. But he really didn't care where he went. He was holding onto the most important person in his life, and naturally, that was all that mattered to him.

***

Even later, he was quite unsure of how he managed to get back to Hogwarts. But return there he did, and it was only once he was back and Ginny had been taken to the hospital wing, that he began to realize just what had happened. Voldemort was gone, almost assuredly for good. So was Dumbledore. He was so confused, contradictory emotions besieging him. He was relieved that Voldemort was gone, saddened beyond belief that Dumbledore was, unsure of what the future held for him, and grateful that he still had Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He just didn't know what to feel.

After a day of pacing around the hospital wing, then his dorm after Madame Pomfrey had kicked him out, he felt as if he needed to get out of the castle for awhile. So, he quickly made his way outside and to the lake. The sun was just setting as he found a nice rock to sit on. To anyone looking on, it would appear that he was taking in his surroundings, but in reality his eyes were unfocused, and his mind was dwelling on the last couple of days.

Dumbledore was, for all intents and purposes, dead, and it was his fault. He should have tried to cast the Bubble over just Voldemort, no matter how difficult that might have been. He should have faced Voldemort instead of Dumbledore. The world had lost a great wizard, and he was sure he would never forgive himself for it.

"Harry?" Startled out of his guilt and remorse, he saw Sirius standing off to his right.

"Sirius," he said by way of greeting.

Sirius took this as a sign to sit beside Harry. Neither spoke for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts. "What happened out there last night?" Sirius asked quietly. Harry turned to look at his godfather, who was now looking back at him. "I was so busy fighting off some Death Eaters, that I didn't know what else was happening . . . ." He trailed off.

Harry sighed, feeling his shoulders sag. He began to tell his godfather the entire story, from when he discovered Ginny's note to when she had re-appeared unconscious from who knew where. "It's my fault Sirius," he said quietly, once he was done relating the entire story. "I could have tried harder to get just Voldemort in the bubble."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "No Harry, it wasn't your fault. Ginny was right, that Dumbledore knew all along what was going to happen."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, conveying his disbelief.

"McGonagall told me." Harry gasped, but Sirius continued. "Apparently those two have known for some time that this was going to happen."

Harry was at a loss. "But . . . then why . . . I mean, how . . . ?"

There was a ghost of a smile on Sirius' face. "How did they know? Now that I don't know, but this might hold the answer for you." He held out an envelope that bore Harry's name on it. Hesitantly, he took the letter from his godfather, and opened it.

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _If you have received this letter, then I have been trapped with Voldemort inside an unbreakable bubble. I would hope that you are not blaming yourself. There are more important ways to expend one's energy than on regrets. You did what you had to do, what you should have done. As I've told you before, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure._
> 
> _I'm sure you're curious to know just how I know what has happened to me. I believe Miss Weasley has the answer to that question._
> 
> _You have grown to become a fine man, one I'm quite sure you're parents would have been proud of, and I know that your godfather is proud of. You still have much to learn, but you now have a full life ahead of you. Take good care, Harry._
> 
> _Albus Dumbledore._

Harry looked up from the letter, feeling a little reassured, though still incredibly sad. Without a word, he handed the letter to Sirius, a part of him wondering if Dumbledore was right--that his parents would be proud of him. Sirius would know the answer to that.

When Sirius looked up from the letter, he had a sad smile on his face. He was looking out over the lake, but he appeared to be seeing something that wasn't there. "He's right. James and Lily would be proud of you." He turned to face Harry. "I know I am."

It was the reassurance Harry needed, and flashed a grateful smile at his godfather. He wasn't alone, and because of that, he knew he could get through this.

***

The day after was when Ginny was released from the hospital wing. Harry had waited for her, and when she left, he walked with her back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Gin?" 

"Yeah Harry?"

"How did you know that Dumbledore knew what was going to happen?"

Harry watched as her face assumed a thoughtful expression. "He winked at me."

"What?!"

Ginny had a small smile on her face at his reaction. "I didn't know what he was doing at first, because he was moving so slowly, but right after he walked towards Voldemort, he turned his head and looked right at me. I thought he blinked, but then I realized that he winked."

Harry just nodded. They walked in silence for a little while. Right before they got to the common room, though, Harry stopped. Ginny, surprised, kept walking for a few paces before she too stopped. "Do you remember what you said in your letter? About going on a date?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, it would seem that we've gotten through the ordeal." He took a deep breath. "Would you go out with me?"

"Oh Harry, of course I will," she answered, throwing her arms around his neck. They both smiled real smiles for the first time in days. 

***

The next week passed in a flurry of activity as the seventh years prepared to graduate. The school had been informed of what had happened--that Voldemort was defeated, and that Dumbledore was gone--and many of the students walked around, somber or in tears. Yet, everyone carried on.

Finally, a week after Dumbledore's passing, it was time to graduate. Hermione was top in her class, which was extremely unsurprising, but more of a surprise was the fact that Harry graduated number two, having done extremely well in most of his classes, particularly Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron also had done well, graduating number seven, after two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy had done well also, graduating number ten.

The ceremony was something of a blur for Harry, as he was still mulling over all that had happened in the last week. He was finally starting to come to terms with the fact that Dumbledore's death was something that had been meant to happen. He was also beginning to realize that his future was what he wanted to make of it, and that he had plenty of time to do whatever it was his heart desired. What his heart desired most, he reflected as the ceremony ended, was that he could have some time alone with Ginny, as he really hadn't had the chance to talk to her since asking her out.

***

The day after the ceremony was full of good-byes as the newly graduated students packed their trunks and headed down to the Hogwarts Express, and away from their school days forever. All around Harry, as he walked with his three best friends, he heard students calling to each other to owl everyday, or what it was they planned to do with their life, or tears as close friends said goodbye. 

For their part, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were trying to make the most of what seemed like limited time, joking, laughing, reminiscing, and consoling with each other as if there were no tomorrow. When the train pulled into Kings Cross Station, the four of them grew silent, each knowing that everything was going to be different now. 

They grabbed their trunks and began to make their way out of the train, but Harry was stopped by Ginny before he could disembark. She threw her arms around him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

When she pulled away, Harry looked at her quizzically. She smiled at his expression. "My parents don't know about us yet, and I've been wanting to do that since last week."

Harry grinned down at her, still holding her around the waist. "You know I love you, don't you?"

She nodded, a smile on her face. "And you know I love you too?"

"Yeah," he answered. 

"Are you going to come visit us this summer?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I want to though."

She nodded, knowing that would have to be good enough. She began to pull away, to gather her things and meet with her family, when Harry pulled her closer. 

At her questioning look, he chuckled slightly. "I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't get the chance."

"What?"

"After you finished the time spell, did you Turn?"

She was a little surprised at the question, but answered it nonetheless. "Yes."

"Where did you go?"

"I'll tell you later," she answered, a grin on her face. "Come on, we'd better catch up with the others before they start to suspect something."

Harry just grinned at her. "Let them suspect something then." He pulled her to him, and kissed her. All of the grief and worry of the last week melted in the face of her kiss. _The future is looking very bright indeed._

**The End**

_A/N: OK, this is where you, the reviewer, come in. I'm leaving for merry old England (and I probably won't have internet access) in five weeks and I supremely doubt I'll have the sequel done by then. Therefore, please let me know if you want me to keep doing what I always do, which is to slap chapters up as I finish them (and possibly leave you hanging at a rather precipitous cliff), or wait until the whole thing is done, or I come back (at the end of July)--whichever comes first. So, let me know what you think in your review. Thank you :)._


End file.
